


Ritual Union

by JohnBlaylock



Series: Original Stories [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), John Blaylock (The Hunger), The Hunger (1983)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bipolar Disorder, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Forests, Injury, Kissing, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Robbery, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnBlaylock/pseuds/JohnBlaylock
Summary: Alone. Plagued by endless streams of thought, lashing his conscience in two. Lost. Letting himself sink into an unhealthy addiction, unhealthy situations. Guilt. An unruly amount of guilt shivering through his being, still, such a haunting guilt surrounds him.





	1. Blaylock

In stillness and silence, the dead of the night, alone and out of it in the middle of the woodlands. With very little cognitive function available for getting much further than another section of the vast forestry surrounding him. He stumbled and shuddered, treading over rocks and little streams of water, compacted with leaves and runaway seeds. His vision obscured, darting right to left in a disorienting motion, finding it hard to even find his footing. 

His hand clutched at his jaw firmly, the other against his side, whilst struggling to balance on the uneven terrain he clambered upon. He jeered out of step, slamming against the thick and sturdy trunk of a towering pine tree, knocking the breath out of him as he slid down the side of the tree and collapsed onto his knees, licking at his lips slowly, trying to gaze further ahead. His head was spinning, he clawed at the tree with his slippery hand, trying to lift himself back up and finding himself just sinking further down until he was completely flat on the floor, clutching his ribs, blinking slowly. 

He focused on the very slightest of sounds, his nose pointing and inhaling deeply, trying to keep his barings; trying to remain conscious. The rustling of the leaves under the various animals hooves, claws, paws. Strong and sudden tides of wind rushing through his hair, the treetops swaying in submission to the strong and fierce winds. Everything was pitch black, the tiniest spots of light dimly lit by the moonlight alone. His gaze stopped upon the sky ahead, swallowing back weakly, his hand slipping away from his side as his eyes began to close, fighting back, shaking his head slightly. It was no use.

_Two hours later.._

Logs burning. Logs are _burning_?

John gasped and his eyes opened wide, gazing up in shock, a hand at his chest, holding him down and encouraging him to remain still. He breathed heavily, touching at his chest, his jaw. His clothes had been discarded, he was bare, all apart from his boxers, and a big, heavy blankets covering him from the hips down. His head started to spin again, trying to focus his gaze on the face above him, which he did not recognise, and couldn’t quite make out.

“You…”

He struggled to form even a word, trying to find his voice, coughing instead and feeling a hand at his forehead, touching gently and bringing a cold, damp rag to dab at it carefully. His eyes closed again, trying to calm his breathing, meanwhile a panicked confusion settling over him, disoriented, pained and apprehensive of the mystery figure. Yet to say but a word, and his head was too busy, and heavy with the exhaustion and intense pain he felt. 

“Shhhh…”

A soft whisper came, still holding him down as he opened his eyes again and tried to grasp at their wrist, his fingers slipping away and his jaw loosening, lips parted, his consciousness was weak and fighting back the urge to slip back into the blackness from which it came. He was still anxious but he felt at his jaw where there had once been, substantial amounts of sticky, red, blood and instead felt the wound padded cotton of a bandage. Whatever had happened since then and now, he wasn’t in any danger, or he’d never have came round from where he had left himself. 

But he was in the middle of nowhere, and dead center in the prime environment of his adversity, where the wolves roamed, when the sun slipped away, and all life had stilled and softened in it’s presence, they came. He felt their fingers touching at his jaw, inspecting the bandage, making sure it didn’t need changing, long fingernails. 

He looked up again, his eyes at a squint of sorts, making out the face hanging over him. A female, his gaze caught hers, a deeper, darker blue than his own. He frowned softly, and let his eyes slowly slip closed once more, sighing as he did so, feeling everything dissolve around him in seconds - if only sleep could work like this all the time.

_…_

“Are you hungry?”

Her silvery tone came from next to him.

“ _Hmm?_ ”

John had woken, sleepy eyed and spacey looking, his throat dry and his voice hoarse, clearing his throat roughly and trying to sit up. He felt her hand against his shoulder, helping him, still quite lightheaded. The sudden movements after what he assumed, must have been a good few hours, gave him vertigo as he sat up and had to lean against the nearest sturdy object to find his feet. 

“Mmm.. **Very**.”

He looked at her, his intense and calculating gaze looking straight through her. Staring wasn’t a concern of his, especially not when he found himself in a situation like this. In a place he didn’t know and didn’t remember arriving at, with a person he didn’t know. Trust would have to be earnt, acquired through good manner and time. He was quite a closed off man, this whole situation was new to him. Passing out in the woods. It wasn’t the first time that’d happened, but usually it was purely fuelled by an excess of mind altering substances, this time, he had found himself quite roughed up. Well. By human standards, he would have almost certainly died quite quickly with the injuries he sustained. Which lead him onto…

‘Where am I? Who are you? What happened? How did you find me?’

He stared her down but he spoke but a word of it, however…

“Sit down, I’ll bring you some food.”

She got up and gestured for him to sit, looking at him with sympathy and worry, helping him sit down when she noticed he was still unsteady on his feet. Trying to hide it to bring out a bravado. It didn’t phase her, it was nothing out of the ordinary, considering how inordinary these circumstances would feel to him.

“I’ll answer your questions, food first.”

She told him, she knew he needed some sustenance, he looked agitated, silently, begrudgingly holding back the underlying desire he had to bite her.

John reluctantly sat down in the armchair, biting his tongue when he did, resisting a strong urge to wince. His chest was very tender, still? He frowned, and when she had left the room, he inspected his injuries, peeling the bandages away and sighing. What had happened last night was fairly patchy in his mind, but he could guess that he was stupidly intoxicated, nothing new for him; particularly more recently, he’d been in quite a bad place. Judging by how little he had healed in the amount of time he felt he had been passed out, he had to also guess he’d been involved in a fight with a wolf. Their wounds dug deep, and the chemical in their saliva slowed his regenerative abilities. Made him an easier target if he came back for seconds, or if they wanted to finish him off and gorge on what they could before he healed and rose.

“I’m assuming you like it warm?”

She called through, walking in with an abnormally large, ceramic mug. He looked stunned, enough to silence whatever he was about to quip back, before she had even reached him, he knew what was in the mug. 

She smiled softly as she handed him the mug, watching him as he took the mug and his hands shook as he growled softly, drinking down the contents in a mere matter of seconds. His pupils blown out and his chest heaving when he placed the mug down and sat back, licking his lips and revelling in the meal. Blood. But how?

Then he turned his gaze to her, his fangs had prodded out into sight, now that he felt he didn’t need to be concerned about hiding them away. She wasn’t scared, and she already seemed to know more than he’d had chance to explain for himself.

“I found you, in the woods, last night.”

She spoke slowly, in between pauses to sip at her own mug, which he knew to be containing the same as his own. It settled some of his nerves, she was a vampire too. He should’ve known really, by scent alone. But he hadn’t really thought that far ahead, he hadn’t had the chance to, injured and suffering the heavy blow of extreme blood loss. 

“You were attacked by a wolf?”

She raised her brows, tilting her head ever so slightly, then taking a bigger gulp, appetite growing. There was only so much manner and politeness a vampire could maintain before bloodlust got the better of them. He understood this already, he was fascinated just watching her, the restraint she had to pull away and talk to him, knowing her mug still had more precious blood to be consumed. The smell was making him feel hungry, the pure greed a vampire possessed. Lacking the hormones needed to tell them they weren’t hungry anymore, they could just eat, and eat, and eat. 

“I think so…”

He rubbed his face, closing his eyes, trying to remember exactly what had happened. But he couldn’t access what he wanted to, he could only remember small flickers, it was frustrating him. 

“They’re some nasty injuries, I haven’t seen anyone quite as beat up as that in a while, you must’ve really pissed them off.”

She grinned, a deviously sharp expression, quite humbling really, similar to his own. Mischievous and playful. 

“I probably did, I don’t usually start fights with them, don’t get me wrong. I uh- I was quite intoxicated last night.”

John returned the smile, shaking his head and sighing, explaining himself in the most minimal detail, as it was all he could actually make out. Guesswork at that. That’s what it looked like.

“You smelt of whiskey, even your blood smelt alcoholic.”

She added with a warmth that settled John, it was working on him, a nice smile, a playful conversation. He could do with a bit of lightheartedness after such an ordeal. 

“How did you find me?”

He asked curiously, he thought he was going to wake up out there, days later, whenever his body decided it had healed enough for him to crawl back to his apartment and rest it off.

“Well firstly, I could smell you. I thought you were an injured stag, so I had to investigate, I was hunting.”

She explained, breaking the ice, vampires, on a level with one another already. Humans with a taste for blood really, except, the need to find others like that, was strong. Especially when everyone else around them, humans, were out eating nice steak dinners with their missus’ and visiting busy markets on an empty stomach. Twenty minutes in a fairly populated area would be enough to cave even a strong willed vampire’s patience. They wouldn’t survive the desire to bite long enough to get much out of it. Nighttime was where they liked to dwell, when most of the people had gone indoors to rest.

“Oh. Sorry to get your hopes up.”

He smiled, looking down at his feet, a sign he was feeling a tad bit timid. 

“Oh, I think finding a dashing young man was a bonus.”

She rolled her tongue over her teeth, being suggestive, very straight forward, he couldn’t help but fall for her charm.

“Young? My my, excuse my manners but, how old are you darling?”

His ears were red, he knew it was a compliment really, but he was enjoying the playful back and forth with her.

“I’m- well, I’m 35 in human terms. And I’m 632 otherwise.”

She knew he was younger, his markings told her so, they seemed fresher than her own. But then that could just be down to a lack of play with his own kind. Humans were none the wiser to that very erogenous, yet dangerous spot of theirs.

“Oh. Just slightly then. I beg your pardon.”

He ducked his head and felt hushed then, he was a good eighty years younger. But his curiosity and his excitement were peaked at the thought of meeting not only, a female of his own caliber and kind, but also older. It wasn’t often he met elders, he was used to being the elder.

“You look good for your age, I must say.”

She smiled and stood from her seat, taking his mug and slipping away into the kitchen without another word. Cheeky, very cheeky. He did have quite a boyish look about him, but she couldn’t have known what to expect until he woke up. At least he had manners, most of her kind were brutes, brash and rude. They always got what they wanted, women were in the same position in this society, as the human’s. Except, in marriage, they had a whole new set of rules. 

When she returned, John was stood too, looking around curiously, and out of the window. Only to find that they were still in the woods, in a cabin type space. Made of oak wood and natural materials. He had assumed they were back in an urban setting, but then, it was rather quiet and peaceful for that. 

“Sorry, where are my manners, introductions. I’m John, John Blaylock, nice to meet you, and uh- thank you for rescuing me.”

His brows quirked in the most endearing way when he spoke to her, and he ever so polite, she couldn’t quite get her head around a male vampire with manners, it was a rare occurrence. 

“Well, John, it was my pleasure. I’m Eliza, Eliza Austen.”

She took his hand as he held it out, but instead of shaking it, he took the offered hand up to his lips and kissed the back gently, near the knuckles. Leaving her blushing and smiling timidly herself, he was only being polite and thanking her properly, a show of respect, a kiss to the back of the hand. Especially if one was to courtesy, but John felt that getting down that low in his state, he might get stuck on his knees and make a fool out of himself. His ribs were still killing, avoiding more pain where possible was wise.

“What do you think?”

She gestured to her surroundings, changing the subject to redeem her blushing cheeks, she had noticed him looking around and showing interest in the artwork she’d hung.

“It’s a very nice place, is this where you live?”

He nodded, following her to sit back down, drawn to watching her stoke the flames of the log burner she had going, keeping the place nice and cozy. 

“No, it’s just my hideaway for when I come to hunt. Sometimes I stay here for a while, other times I just visit when I need to eat.”

She shrugged, pushing at the logs to encourage the other logs to gain more heat. It was a rather remote location for anybody to live really, but John had woken with a curiosity for his saviour. He carefully inspected his surroundings, took in every word she spoke, every breath. He was analysing deeply, with a few lengthy pauses, but they were not uncomfortable in the slightest. She acknowledged the situation and prepared herself for before he even woke. Knowing full well that he would be confused, and by the size of him, both his staggering height and body, being quite muscular, lean, but capable of surprising anybody; especially once she began to realise they were of the same kin. 

Rescuing people wasn’t exactly a new experience for her. Many people seemed to be dragged about in this woods, with it being so closely weaved along the sideline of a busy, mainstream city. Criminals preferred to bring their dirty business out here, avoid too much noise and consequence. Werewolves were actively present in these woods.There was more going on in this place than people would even know. Definitely far more crime, people bringing their brawls out here, no authorities around to get involved. She’d witnessed plenty of it out here, but she knew better than to show her face. And she cared not for what they were doing, she was just here minding her own business, enjoying the otherwise peaceful, ambient environment.

“It’s very cosy, I can see why you would like it here.”

He mentioned quietly, smiling politely, humbling somewhat now he felt a little more secure. Though it was never that easy with John. He was still alert, and still watching her intently, a predatory instinct that every vampire had built into them; every human too, but unfortunately, under the rubble of many years of modernised living, consumerism and thus removing the immediate need to reach out for their rural instinct, which they had mostly lost touch with, however present it would always be. Fight or flight, questioning a situation, keeping on your toes. Some people still experienced instances of it, new forms from what it was intended for, to keep yourself safe and assess danger. 

“We all need breaks from humans sometimes, even humans need breaks from their own.”

She mused softly, frowning in contradiction, she found city living overwhelming in large amounts of time. Having somewhere to escape was important to her.

“I have a place too, it’s not too far from here, up in the Catskills in that forestry.”

John traded with her, knowing he was probing her for so many answers and giving none of his own. He knew not to neglect her need for answers too, she was probably curious to some extent. Especially after finding him ravaged.

“Oh really? It’s beautiful up there. I was thinking about buying a property up there someday. It’d be a nice change of scenery, this city is quite busy, a bit too busy for my liking.”

John nodded when she mentioned city living in such a way, he couldn’t agree more. Often times he isolated himself from the outside world and stayed in his own little cocoon, happy and peaceful in his own company in the safety of his own home. But he wouldn’t move away, or find much permanence outside of the city either. He loved it for so many reasons larger than the population living there. He loved the art, the community that adopted that lifestyle were tolerable in comparison to plenty others. Life up in those mountains and all of the small settlements of inhabitants; was far from anything that he’d ever experienced in the cities he’d always been drawn to. Urban living was what he’d always known. 

Everybody knew each other, the whole village, which wasn’t really very shocking considering the size of the place. Woodstock. It’s where he had decided to settle when he felt overwhelmed, too stimulated by a combination of traumatic experiences and a fill for urban living. He now had a permanent investment up there, that was tucked away in the mouth of the woods. Even the locals hardly noticed the place, though anybody visiting wouldn’t know it was there at all. It was right out of the way, sat on the cliff, in the thick of the woods, but also a good five minutes walk from the road that traversed the hilly terrain. It was everything he could’ve wanted, and more. 

Sometimes he wondered why he didn’t just move his stuff and live out there officially, it was peaceful, a beautiful view. Quiet and still. Nothing but birds chirping, stags scuttling, the occasional hiker might pass by, a distant car engine of the odd person making their way up the catskills. It was remote enough for him, just far enough away to feel safe; to know other people were safe. He was capable of things, but he wasn’t doubting she wouldn’t have guessed that the moment they registered one another’s likeness in that element. Vampires. Both capable of something terrible.

“I have quite a nice set up there, it’s very quiet and the view is immense. It pretty much overlooks New York. Wasn’t cheap ha!”

John grinned, scratching the back of his neck gingerly, though money was no object for a man like him. It hadn’t been for a very, very long time. His entire family were in pocket. Their fame among their kind had settled a good score for them, in return for being a very powerful and well respected vampire clan, they were offered bribes often, and also high-risk, high-reward jobs to fill their wallets. That and their knack for sniffing out no-good criminal dens and stripping them of both their life, and their money. 

“I gathered you were quite.. affluent, expensive taste. It’s a shame you ruined that jacket.”

She nodded, she had checked him out and then some. Vetting him out for obvious reasons, she had let a strange vampire into her home. He could be anybody. In fact, it had been a more prominent idea that he would wake and try to kill her, than anything else. Vampires weren’t the nicest of strangers to pick up from the woods. Their bloodlust after sustaining such injuries, more than anything else, was enough for her to draw such a conclusion. Menacing, such a menacing desire they shared.

“I buy in bulk, darling.”

John didn’t usually boast, he was still quite shy and humbled looking when she sniffed at his wealth and questioned it. He could tell she had multiple different impressions from the moment she found him. There was a tension between them, unsettled, and it wouldn’t leave anytime soon. They had to be damn sure, a vampire’s trust was a hard thing to earn. But once you earned it, it was for life; unless you could be as stupid to betray that trust.

“I have some spare clothes you can have, yours were ruined. Those pants need to come off too, but I didn’t remove them in case..”

She looked at him innocently, he got what she was suggesting at. John might have been quite a lot more agitated when he woke if he realised he was basically nude. His shirt was one thing, but his entire body was another. It could lead to many unhealthy thoughts popping into his startled head, he might make a rash move. She had handled him well, experienced in this rescuing business, he gathered. He had to be grateful, he hadn’t expected to wake up here. He was quite braced and ready to wake up with a mouthful of soil and worms really, still in the middle of the woods somewhere, bruised and weak. 

“That’d be good, I feel impolite stood here half dressed.”

He mentioned, looking down at his bandaged chest again, with a frown. 

She turned on the spot, and off she went to grab him some clothes.


	2. Twins

“Thankyou,”

He took the offered shirt, a checkered shirt, and pulled it on carefully, gritting his teeth as he rolled his tender shoulders back and slipped his arms into it. Slowly doing up each button, as she moved round to where she had left his belongings. He hadn’t much on him in the first place, but what he did have, was a wallet, keys, phone, the essential items she’d expect him to have.  
He was also wearing a strange silver necklace, an engraved ankh. She removed it so she could nurse the bites on his jaw and neck closely, and to make sure that the sharp blade she had found concealed in the pendant, didn’t accidentally knick him in his restless sleep. He had been grumbling and tossing and turning the entire time. Though everytime it alerted her, he was still far far away from consciousness. 

“I won’t keep you, I appreciate you helping me out.”

He tied his pendant back on niftily, his nimble fingers made easy work of the buttons. And he straightened himself out. He would have to return her shirt to her, but in the meantime, he wanted to get back home and shower, get cleaned up, touch base with his big brother and make a few arrangements. He was expecting to get back to a mess to clean up. Not in his apartment, but amongst the angry werewolves that’d fought him in his drunken state.

“Oh. Okay, it was no problem.”

She smiled timidly, looking on at him, tapping her fingers together. Like she was hesitant to let him go.

“I’m feeling okay, I just need to get back home and sort out some business. I’ll take it easy, I promise.”

He noticed in the corner of his eye and turned back to reassure her, he wasn’t planning ending up back on her doorstep again. He was definitely being quite ambitious in thinking he would be able to promise himself, let alone anyone else, that he was honestly going to go back and rest. That wouldn’t be the case at all. Not with John. He was far too stubborn to let something like this keep him from what he wanted to do. He would probably be on the weights as soon as he got home. It’d be back to business for him, too much to do, and to think about. He wouldn’t sit still that easy. He was terrible for doing it but he couldn’t sit still, it drove him insane laying there doing nothing when he knew he could be busy with something. It wasn’t often John allowed himself a ‘day off’ as he knew how he worked; one day off, would lead to weeks of laziness. It followed a pattern. He liked to always get his hands dirty, keep his mind stimulated.

“Uh- I will return the shirt, um…”

He twiddled his thumbs and she sighed and shook her head,

“It’s no problem honestly, keep it. I have your torn jacket.”

She shrugged, she was planning on keeping it, if just for a reminder for if he ever ended up here again. It could be worse. Though she was quite surprised he’d found his way as far as he had, the way he’d be kicked about and bitten.

“I’ll give you my number, so, if you ever need me…”

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through to find her contact, she was terrible with numbers, could never remember even her own properly. It was of no real use to her anyway, she wasn’t out often, nobody she particularly wanted to contact.

“Oh uh- sure.”

He nodded, and took her number down, saving it in his contacts and smiling sweetly.

“I’ll uh- call you soon, I owe you.”

He then grinned in a cheekier, cheesier manner, before turning away and heading out.

She didn’t even get to blow that offer off, he was gone. He probably wouldn’t take no for an answer anyway, he seemed like quite the gentlemen type. 

With a sigh, she peeked out of the curtains, gazing at the muddy indents he’d left in the soft, damp mud outside. It’d been quite nice to have some company for once, someone to keep her company. She didn’t get out much, she was quite reserved in nature, too reserved to hang around with her own kind. She doubted he’d ever call her back after that, returning to her sowing, with a distracted mind.

…  
It didn’t take long for him to find his way out of the woods, and back onto the familiar streets of New York City. His home for a long, long time. Pretty much ever since he left England for good, he’d travelled in between, visiting Germany, France, Russia, Japan, many places. But he had settled in New York. It felt like home to him the moment he landed on the plane there. His family moved over with him, they liked to all be close to one another, and with many bitter regrets and hardships in London. They had all agreed it was best to find somewhere else, it was too sore for them all at the time. 

“Brother?”

He stepped through his front door and heard a familiar voice pipe up from the lounge area, his taller, bigger brother slinking out in nothing but his boxers, and socks, a worried frown on his face. He saw the bandages on John’s chin.

“What happened to you? I tried to get in touch, I was worried.”

He sighed, patting his brother’s shoulder as he came to give him a warm, yet firm hug. Brotherly love always, they were close, even closer being twins and all. Same face. They had grown up side by side, bouncing off one another. When the tragedy struck, they were the eldest children, so they had to nurse their younger siblings together. It had definitely brought them even closer together. 

“I got into a little eh.. _trouble_.”

John answered him softly, remaining in his arms longer than usual. Senior frowned, he knew his brother was capable of handling things himself. But he still wanted to protect him. There was barely an hour between them in age, but Senior still assumed the role of Eldest. While John was actually the most mature, and the one running things. Even John needed help sometimes, though he wouldn’t admit it, or at least not to anybody else. They were bonded more to each other than anyone else would ever know.

“Wolves. _Fucking **wolves**_.”

Senior grumbled as John pulled back and started to kick his boots off, placing his keys on the hook. He could smell the strong scent of their foe upon John, werewolves and vampires were notoriously rivals. They sometimes got along, and even lived peacefully. But there would always be conflict too. Being the top dogs. It was all about power and asserting dominance in their worlds combined. 

“I think I started it brother, deserved what I got. Bit too drunk I think.”

He shrugged it off, walking straight for the bathroom, starting to undo his shirt as he went.

Senior followed after him, seeking more information. 

“It doesn’t matter. They _hurt_ you. Did you hurt any of them?”

He watched as his twin shrugged his shirt off and onto the floor behind him, seeing the other bandages he had along his back, abdomen, chest, shoulder. He was injured quite badly. Even though it had healed quite some since it happened, they’d given it a good go. Either he really wound them up, or they were just as drunk, and therefore, as stupid as he was for fighting. Fighting never ended well for one or the other. It caused an ongoing dispute. Other vampires getting involved, and then other werewolves. They wouldn’t let it go unsettled, even if it meant bloodshed and bad blood between them.

“Fucking hell Junior. You’re _seriously_ not going to do anything, look at _you_. That’s more than teaching a lesson.”

He cursed, and frowned, folding his arms firmly. Stood in the doorway watching after him dormantly, as his brother stripped off and stepped into the shower.

“It’s nothing honestly. I think I took at least three of them with me. I was alone too. They won’t come back.”

He justified it, he didn’t seek any further conflict. But he knew Senior wouldn’t drop it that easily, he got very defensive of his siblings, his family. And vice versa really, they all looked out for each other. Every vampire, to every werewolf. They all banded together in their separate species neighbourhoods.

“It’s not okay. I’m not going to let them do this to anyone else.”

Senior called over the loud rushing water, now encompassing John, as he stood with his eyes closed, face tilted up towards the streams, letting it wash over him. It soothed his aching muscles, and relaxed his shoulders, shaking it through his hair and running his hand down himself gently.

He left John to it, knowing he’d heard that comment. But he knew not to disturb his brother’s alone time. He needed to get clean. That was a definite and dominant need for John. He changed and cleaned if a spec of dirt got on him. Let alone how he’d looked coming back in this morning, covered in dusty mud, grass, blood. He must have been irritated enough by that already, let alone probing him while he was trying to relax. He knew his brother better than that. So he walked off wisely, and went to prepare him some coffee and breakfast instead. Unaware of whether he’d eaten anything, they had some food stored in the fridge, blood, of course. Either way, another meal wouldn’t do him any harm, he needed as much nutrition as he could get to heal after such a beating.

John stood under the streams silently for a while, eyes closed, letting the water pour down his entirety. Bandages coming loose. He was deep in thought, trying to remember the actual events of the previous night which had led to him being this tender. But it wasn’t coming any time soon. It was too foggy, too much alcohol, bad choices. He had brought it on himself getting that pissed. But he needed to let down his hair, one way or another. 

“I made you some coffee, and warmed up some food.”

Senior was stood in the kitchen, as John emerged from the bathroom finally, fresh bandages wrapped. He smiled softly and nodded appreciatively, his silence noted in Senior’s mind, he knew John needed some time so he kept his head down as John made his way into his bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes.

He took pride in his appearance, and his hygiene was very important to him. It meant a great deal to be and feel fresh and clean. So showering, and changing was probably one his comfort chores really, he did it to relax and feel happier. 

“Have you picked up the score yet?”

John walked in casually, coffee mug in one hand, blood mug in the other. Both pleasingly warm, and refreshing. He sat down next to his brother, necking down the blood with a satisfied sigh accompanying the mug slamming down on the coffee table, he instantly relaxed back into the cushions and looked at Senior in question.

“Yeah. I got it. But I don’t want you going back out there getting hurt again.”

He rummaged into his pockets and swung out a large package, sliding it across to John.

“I’m not going back out until later. I won’t take too much.”

He knew Senior was just looking out for him, but his brother also knew he couldn’t stop him and would probably even join him either way. They liked to do most things together, usually.

John took the knife from the table and started cutting the tape from the sealed, protected package. When he had finally unwrapped it, the product inside wasn’t quite as big as all the bubble wrap and sheets of paper had made it seem but it was still a huge, and very pricey quantity of cocaine. Pure and good quality too. John didn’t settle for just anything, he wanted to cut all the bullshit out of his deals. If it meant taking more risks, so be it. At least he wouldn’t be consuming talcum powder, laundry detergent and all the other nonsense they tended to mix it with on the streets to make a bigger profit, stretch their stock further. 

Senior liked to dabble himself, but he mainly drank copious amounts; even then, he didn’t even touch John’s consumption for anything that’d alter his consciousness. He used it as his main form of escapism, especially when he was under too much stress or his head was too busy. He needed something to distract himself, it definitely was by no means, a good coping mechanism. For humans it was catastrophic on many levels, destroying brain cells, ruining blood vessels, working the heart into an older age than the user was aware of. 

He ripped the packaging open and removed one bag from the vast amounts stuffed inside. It cost him a small fortune, well, a large, unjust fortune considering it was pure and to anyone else that’d be equivalent to selling most of their belongings, house, car, everything, just to get what he’d bought. He needed a lot to satisfy his appetite. And he was often stressed, so this would last him a good few occasions of need before another score needed to take place. 

“You want any?”

John asked, starting to cut a good portion up on top of the nearest handy book, cutting away and scraping up long lines. He had built up a tolerance, imaginably. Just like everything he liked. He became quite obsessed and couldn’t quite put it down. He had been very lucky to ditch his worst habit by far, Heroin. It’d been far worse than what he was into now, and he had overdosed countless times in that dark period. Upsetting his friends and family, getting into trouble with police and confusing the EMTs that had to pick him up and found him reviving himself and walking out, refusing help. He had been helpless, destroyed and on a continuous, spiralling path for destruction. Very dark times. Alcohol and Cocaine were nothing in comparison, as bad as they also proved, he’d never managed to overdo it with either. He didn’t love them quite as much as that devil of a drug. 

He leant down and took two of the six lines, a rolled dollar between his fingers. 

“Yeah, why not.”

Senior decided he may as well join him, it’d been a while since his last hit anyway. And he didn’t want John to do it all on his own, saving his brother a brain cell or two. He took a few lines and also sat back, sighing and swallowing back strongly as he began to feel the effects. It hit quite quickly, especially if there were good breaks in between. It made every odd time they did it, more enjoyable and fresh. It didn’t take the fun out of it quite as much as being full blown addicts. 

John sat up straight and licked his lips, looking towards his brother with his bright, blown pupils. 

“When did you get here?”

He asked, casually, turning his head away and relaxing back into the sofa with him. Feeling the beginnings of the drug lifting him already, his throat lined with a strange and mildly chemically taste, he leant forward only to grab his coffee and start to gulp it down to wash the taste away. 

“Well I thought you would be in, so I popped around about four.”

Senior returned, frowning, this apartment basically belonged to the both of them. Though John predominantly lived here, while Senior liked to slink off into his own little place in LA and have girls round. But he was often in New York with his brother, either crashing round females’ places or coming back and sleeping here. They were very similar in ways they agreed on, it sometimes had them clash, though they quickly came round from such little debates and realised they were just being too righteous for one another. Stubborn brothers. John was the worst for it, Senior usually gave in when he got into an argument with him, knowing there had rarely been a time where he was right anyway, and besides, John wouldn’t let up.

“Did you bring someone back?”

John looked at him again, the corners of his mouth upturning slightly, albeit cheekily. 

“I was going to, but I didn’t know whether you’d be in or not so uh- yeah- we had a good time in her car instead..”

He said honestly, making John almost choke on his coffee, bursting out into laughter.

“What! It was a nice car, very spacious. We made do.”

He shrugged it off and rubbed his brother’s back, helping him to clear his throat.

“You’re crazy, I’d never risk that. The people around here are fucking nosey bastards, you could have had the police tapping on the window.”

John was very stiff about the idea of sleeping with anybody in any place other than his own home, or theirs, once he’d checked it out for himself and worked out whether it was adequate. He didn’t like the idea of other people intruding, though, he had explored that avenue before, and Senior knew it too.

“Wait. Wait a minute. So that time I caught you and Sara in the…”

“That was different.”

He was quick to respond, and quick to stop laughing at his brother. Reminded of his own past. It was different for him now, he valued his privacy, and preferred to tease and gloat about what he’d done afterwards. Only to his brother too. It was hard to grasp much in his body language alone unless you lived with him. It was very easy to tell when John had a good night, because he was such a mellow, depressing bastard otherwise. Always stressed about one thing or another, and usually quite light on sleep, busy mind. A good night’s sleep was rare, but it usually accompanied him using a lot of that excess of energy on something naughty, finally having the chance to properly pass out and sleep without disturbance.

“So you would pass her up if the car was the only option?”

Senior raised his brow and looked his brother dead in the eye, curious, but also unsettled on the idea of John ever passing up the opportunity to nail a girl, they shared a voracious appetite, they couldn’t hide from one another.

“Well.. It’s a car, drive to somewhere you can be comfortable I guess.”

He thought about it and decided, maybe in the woods, or somewhere remote might be quite nice. It ran through his mind as quite a hollywood cliche, a film setting, not a reality.

“In a parking lot?”

“No! Fucking hell Sen.”

He stood up, grinning despite his attempt at feeling grossed out. He knew what it was like, in the moment, heated, maybe fresh after a meal. The desire could get the better of him, it had done before. He just never told his brother.

“You’re a liar, there’s no way you’d keep your dick in your pants, we’re fucking twins, I did it!”

He called after him, and then followed him out of the room.

John was rinsing out his cup.

“Okay, maybe that’s true, but I do have standards, unlike you.”

“Whatever. You’re the gentleman, right?”

Senior snorted, he didn’t see why John had to be so poetic all the time, it was just sex. Kissing their hand wasn’t going to make them drool over him any more than they already did.

“It’s called ‘manners’ and yes, I like to treat my ladies right. They come back for seconds. I don’t have any problems with them either hmm?”

He retorted with a small chuckle, mocking his brother’s methods of picking up women. 

“Maybe. Maybe we should swap for the night. You can be me, I’ll be you. We’ll pull it off, they never know us apart anyway.”

Senior suggested with a smug look on his face. Secretly, he admired his brother’s softer ways, his romanticism was much sort after. John didn’t know that, he always thought his brother’s ways were more sought after, because he didn’t worry about hurting people, and ended up with far more success allowing himself to freely mingle with whatever came his way.

“I don’t think that’d work. I don’t have that in me.”

John frowned, doubtful and happier being himself.

“Just try, one night, no romantic John, just lay it on thick, be a player.”

He told him, patting his shoulder, and reaching past him to grab his cigarettes from the sideboard. 

He lit up, offering John one and seeing him graciously take one.

"Ah. Thankyou."

“That. That John. That has to stop. You’re not going to pull it off if you keep doing… that.”

Senior gestured towards him, puffing away, big grin on his chops. They were messing with one another, these silly ideas never materialised, but they liked to touch base with one another and figure out what they had that the other didn’t. Being twins, they often couldn’t be told apart on a night out, surrounded by people that did not know them. 

“What? I’m not allowed to thank you?”

He huffed, tutting at him.

“You’re too polite to be me. I mean. I am polite. But not you, polite..”

Senior was a little more hard shouldered than John. If he didn’t like somebody, he told them. John was usually the one that got stuck for half an hour, talking to somebody he didn’t want to engage with, too polite to walk away, buying them another drink and everything just out of manners and the desire to be on everyone’s good side; perhaps it was just a product of a severely maltreated man, wanting the opposite for his peers. 

“How about, we just be us, and people take us or leave us?”

He suggested, with a smile matching Senior’s playful one, seemingly enjoying chipping away at his softer brother’s thoughts. It’s the only way he ever got anything out of John. Tinker with his soft subjects and he’d talk, feeling as though he had to justify himself suddenly, he opened up.

“That’s a great idea.”

He laughed and they took a hand, then clasping in for a hug.

“Brotherly envy is good right?”

Senior whispered before he pulled back. 

“I can teach you, you know.”

John chuckled and turned back to what he was doing.

“Ah. Anyway, I was going to go out tonight and visit the local haunt, you’re going to join me right?”

Senior moved to put the dried mug away. He was more than used to John’s habits. He had to keep everything clean and organised, as soon as he’d used anything, it had to be cleaned.

“I’m serious Sen. I can teach you.”

John ignored his proposition for a moment, before sighing when Senior, shook his head, arms folded.

“I’m happy being the player that I am. You’re coming out with me?”

He went to back to his question, the one he wouldn’t let John avoid. Even if he said no, he’d make sure he found a way to get him out of the house.

“Uh-well… I don’t know, perhaps.”

John looked up and saw a gaze that was pleading with him silently.

“Yeah alright. Only that place though. I’m not going anywhere near the wolves tonight, that’d just be asking for trouble.”

He had been thinking about quiet one in, left alone with his terrible thoughts, and plenty of coke left to siphon through. Not a good idea, Senior knew what he was planning, he couldn’t be recluse when his brother was around though. He made sure to get him out of the house regularly, and made sure he had fun; a far too dark and serious mind he had, to be left alone with.

“Of course. I agree.”

Senior nodded once, and with that he left the room to go get ready. They liked to start fairly early so by time all the late risers joined them, they were drunk enough to socialise with them. Good few pints (of Whiskey) would get them going.


	3. Alley

“Are you ready yet princess!”

Senior called after John, using a pet name that always made John growl back defensively, he did like to preen himself quite some before he started his day officially; grooming himself laid at the top of his list of priorities the moment he woke up in the morning. Before anything else, shower, combing and gelling his fluffy mane of deep black hair. It usually ended up in a neat quiff, he very rarely left it flat, or unpampered. 

“Just a minute.”

John grumbled from the en-suite in his bedroom, as expected, found standing in front of the mirror with his comb, gently flicking at his hair and checking himself out. It made all the difference to him, even if nobody else noticed. He certainly did, always checking, every chance he got. Carrying multiple expensive combs in his pocket, purely for this need of his. Ridiculous? Not to John.

“Bloody hell, come on, the punters’ll be on their fourth by now..”

Senior paced back and forth, looking presentable, a choice of smarter dress for the occasion. Him and John knew what they were after, when they were out for the night. Dressing to impress the ladies. Sometimes they would intentionally wear the exact same suit, same colour, same shades, accessories, same everything, just to confuse the living hell out of everyone and make a little fun for themselves. Really, with that, it took a good conversation or a long period of observation to tell them apart. By the way one flicked their hands in speech, slightly differently, they didn’t make it easy. It worked a treat really, it got them the attention they were after, two dashing young looking gentlemen, that also looked identical, it was a great ice breaker for the pair.

“Alright. I’m good.”

John finally appeared, primped and smiling softly, sliding his shades on and brushing his sleeves down before he gently slipped his suit jacket on and made the same action with brushing it down and straightening up. He grabbed his keys, wallet, comb, everything he needed but nothing in excess. He didn’t expect he’d need much if they were just going down to the local vampire hang-out. Well. Not exclusively, and none of the humans knew that. But there was a large popularity of the place amongst them. Where many of them came to socialise and be civil with one another.

“Looking good, my, how handsome you are.”

They looked pretty much identical without meaning to have ended up that way, all apart from the colour and make of their suits. Their hair, glasses, everything else. Even the choice of watch. 

“Idiot.”

John laughed softly, and followed after him out the door. Complimenting one another seemed pointlessly narcissistic really, they really did look very alike, it was genuinely worrying to some people. Those poor pill poppers, watching the menacing two enter the bar and thinking they’re seeing double- or hallucinating, nope, this is actually happening.

They locked up the apartment and made their way through the busy New York streets, already bustling with both businessmen, and party-goers alike, being a popular tourist area and all. The sun had just begun to parts it’s ways for the evening due. Perfect timing for them to re-emerge into the city, and comfortably walk through the crowds.

It didn’t take long, they were only half way down the street and there were huddles of females in dresses and partywear, all glammed up for wherever they were off to, whistling and checking them out, giggling and talking between them. Two tall, dark, handsome males walking by them with a cool, and collected exterior, not breaking a grin or saying much until they had passed them and made it further up the busy street. 

“Tonight’s gonna be a gooden’”

Senior grinned, he had his mind set on finding somebody to bring back for the evening, as ever. While John was probably going to assume the more incognito position, of sitting by the bar out of the way, drying up the bartender’s whiskey supplies happily. 

They arrived outside their favourite hotspot, right in the center of Manhattan. There were already people stacking in, they happened to be one of the earliest opening bars in the area which is why it usually ended up quite busy.

Senior ended up grabbing John’s hand and tugging him along, seeing the hesitance on his face and guiding him inside, forcing his way through the people crowding the doorway, plowing through to the bar and taking up a seat.

“Busy in ere’ tonight ain’t it.”

Senior nudged his brother, waving the bartender over and keeping a close eye on his brother meanwhile. He was nervous, he could always tell when John was nervous, he hid it well, but he couldn’t hide from his twin. His darting eyes and fidgeting fingers told him everything, he needed a good stiff drink to ease him in.

“Oh god… tonight’s karaoke night.”

John commented, tapping his fingers on the bar incessantly and looking around at everything going on. Spotting the karaoke set up a mile off, and cringing on the inside. He had been dragged up to participate a few times; it went down a treat, but John was stage shy unless he was steaming drunk, it’d take a good few to get him up there.

“I know, we’re gonna get up there.”

Senior smirked, laughing when John’s gaze snapped towards his, wide eyed and shaking head.

“Uh-no-no-no.. Nope, not happening.”

He denied the chances of that happening, though, he probably wouldn’t be saying the same thing after a couple of drinks down. 

The bartender finally came over to take their orders, both of them ordering the entire bottle of whiskey at exactly the same time, and confusing the bartender, staring at two identical man, was he seeing double? All these alcohol fumes, who knew?

He moved to grab them the bottle regardless, shaking his head when he ducked down to find it. 

“Poor guy.”

Senior looked amused, the music going quiet around them suddenly, as the karaoke night was just beginning and the first lone man was up there, already staggering in his step, taking the microphone ready. It was just a laugh really, nobody could sing, well; most people couldn’t pull off half the choices they made. 

“Thank you kindly.”

John smiled as he took the bottle and cracked it open, Senior paying the man while John tended to pouring the drinks. Fresh glasses topped with a little ice to keep their drinks cool in such an otherwise, hot and sticky environment as the bar had became tonight. 

“You alright?”

Senior held his brother’s arm and looked concerned as John clutched his chest and tried to play off a strong sharp pain that suddenly washed through him, passing through him and phasing out slowly.

“Y-yeah, yeah, just- I’m okay.”

John waved him off, taking up his drink and gulping strongly instead. 

“I think the venom’s wearing off.”

He was out of breath, recovering quickly. He could do without anyone else noticing, he didn’t want any fuss. His chest was playing up, but then, he had came out injured, and still not fully healed. 

“If that keeps happening, I’m taking you home.”

Senior frowned and John smiled and shook his head, patting Senior’s hand, which was still on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, drink up.”

John smiled widely, ignoring the pain lingering, a dull throbbing, nothing major. He knew what real pain felt like, this was nothing in comparison to some of the things he’d been through. 

John finished his first glass swiftly, hoping the alcohol might help, watching Senior finish his and patting his shoulder again, starting to slip off his stool.

“Bathroom.” 

He said in passing, leaving Senior to fill his glass and wait around looking after him, his frown returning. John didn’t seem right, he had been far less energetic than usual. He was often quite playful and happy-go-lucky when he got out of the house. Whether that meant, flirting with girls, chatting somebody up somewhere, or simply throwing himself into anything. To be fair to him, they usually had a bottle between them before they left, just so John had the up to even face going out with him. Without alcohol, he was too jittery and concerned to come out of his shell.

Senior sighed and stared straight ahead, smiling when the barman came over and starting to chat to him instead. 

“Busy night eh?”

Senior piped up, catching his attention. Hoping he’d stop and chat, if but for a minute, seeing all the rowdy customers stacking up at the main side of the bar. There were plenty of staff on duty, taking orders and making drinks.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t have guessed would you, it’s usually this busy on Saturday’s.”

The bartender replied, talking over the music and chattering around the room. 

“Nope. That’s why we came out tonight, didn’t expect it to be this busy.”

Senior smiled softly, sipping at his drink and looking over at the bartender, polishing glasses vigorously and trying to talk to him at the same time.

“Ha, that’s why I took the shift.”

The bartender was honest, smiling back broadly, placing down the last glass and nodding to somebody behind Senior, just when a hand landed on his shoulder and John appeared, jumping back onto his stool.

He sat down and sniffled strongly, dabbing at his nose with a handkerchief and looking at Senior.

“That was quick!”

Senior laughed, being sarcastic. In truth, a good twenty minutes had passed, in between his broken chat with the bartender and staring around the room, looking for somebody to flirt with.

“There was a queue, bloody nightmare.”

John sighed, slipping his handkerchief away and going to start gulping at his new drink.

“Yeah it is quite busy.”

Senior agreed, looking around again and then grabbing his brother’s shoulder, getting up off his barstool and grabbing the whiskey.

“Let’s get out of here, I know a place.”

He said, getting John to follow him, but not after finishing off his drink.

They pushed their way out of the bar, emerging out in the cold, fresh air of the street. John followed Senior, his hand held in Senior’s, guiding him along and helping him along.

There was another a bar that Senior liked, just around the corner. It was an alternatives, more low key bar with less business. But it was a lot nicer, and a lot more relaxed. 

More John’s environment, Senior knew that much. He knew his brother was too uncomfortable in that bar, it was too busy for him tonight. 

They made their way into the other bar, no queue outside, a good sign.

The place was busy, but not to quite the degree of the other place. In there, it was hard to even move, let alone breathe, a very thick and unpleasant warmth collecting in there with all the bodies.

“Hello, just two glasses please.”

Senior walked up to the bar, the whiskey hidden in his jacket pocket.

“Thank you.”

He took the glasses and took a few ice cubes, filling each glass, before guiding John over to a booth. There were booth's around the sides of the room. Many people occupying them. They chose one right in the corner, yet to be taken. Sitting down next to each other.

Senior pulled out the whiskey bottle with a big grin, noticing John’s raised brows.

“They’ll kick us out if they see that.”

He tutted, regardless, he could hardly complain, at least they didn’t waste their money on that first bottle.

Pouring into each glass generously, they had been given pint glasses as the bartender seemed confused that they had asked for glasses and no drinks. Maybe they should have ordered something to cover that. Maybe when they finished this bottle, which wouldn’t be long at all, they drank through entire bottles in no time. Between them, they could dry up the entire bar supply of whiskey; starting on the cheaper stuff to get themselves buzzing, then buying in a more expensive malt whiskey so they’d slow down and enjoy sipping instead.

They drank through a few glasses together rather quickly, starting to get a bit tiddly.

“Wait a minute, is that Adam. Adam!”

Senior frowned, his gaze caught elsewhere from their conversation, John still giggling to himself about it, then turning his head to look out of the booth behind him and look at what Senior was looking at. Their younger brother had arrived with a friend; what are the odds?

Adam looked over at the voice calling him, already knowing who it was, that deep, riveting tone belonged to no other than one of his twin brothers. They shared a voice, so sometimes, it was actually hard to tell them apart on that front. 

“My brothers are here, here’y’are, get me a double gin and tonic.”

Adam handed his friend a fifty dollar bill, walking over to greet his brothers.

Senior stood up and outstretched his arms, coming to hug his younger brother tightly, patting his back strongly, a big surprised grin on his face.

“My mate’s coming over, that’s alright?”

Adam told them, smiling when John looked up at him and budged up for him and his friend, sitting close to Senior in the middle. Adam sat down next to John, just as surprised to see them here. 

“Of course.”

John answered him this time, nodding, going to pour him and Senior another drink.

“I didn’t expect to see you two in here, the Death and Company’s packed with hot girls.”

Adam snorted, that’s what his brothers usually did together. Tyrants. Out on the hunt for a meal and a lay. 

“Yeah, not tonight. John’s not feeling great.”

Senior shook his head, looking towards his brother, who was focusing on pouring drinks.

“Oh. What happened?”

Adam looked to John, noticing the scratches on his jaw, healing up but still visible.

“I got into a fight with the wolves last night.”

John growled,   
“Fucking pricks thought they could take me because I was alone.”

He cursed, grumbling away to himself.

“What did you do about it?”

Adam looked to Senior instead.

“Well. I was gonna go sort them out, but John won’t let me. I know, I’m with you on this.”

Senior and Adam both looked at John.

“No. It’s not worth it. I’m fine, just a few scratches. I took three of theirs, best to leave it at that.”

John was still against the idea; strangely, because usually he leaped at the chance of going at the wolves. There was something more to it. Nevertheless, they had to respect their brother’s wishes. But if anything else escalated because of it, they’d have to get involved. The Blaylocks were a well respected vampire family, they had to hold their own. Letting other people push them around would signal to anybody else out to get them, that they were free targets. Violence for violence.

Adam’s friend arrived with their drinks, placing Adam’s down in front of him and taking a seat next to him.

“Evening lads.”

He nodded to both of them respectfully, he had a heard a lot about the infamous twins.

“Goodness, you really do look identical. Which one’s which?”

He tried to break the ice, only encouraging the two to mess with him.

Adam shook his head, staying out of it.

“Oh.”

They both said at the exact same time,

“Can’t tell us apart?”

They both grinned, 

“By the end of the night, you’ll know the difference, don’t worry.”  
Senior told him. Deciding not to press the other man’s buttons too much. Adam might not appreciate them annoying his friend.

John kept his head down, letting them talk between them, occasionally piping up with a witty remark that made them all laugh. He was known for being brutally blunt, a straightforward man. You got exactly what anybody else would. He knew nothing else.

-

“Well I’mma head back, look after yourself bro, tomorrow night yeah?”

John slurred to his brother, stood outside the bar, finishing a cigarette. They’d stepped out for a chat, the evening had moved on, it was early hours of the morning. Adam’s friend had headed home early, behaving before work tomorrow. He was a human, it was understandable, poor guy couldn’t hold his drink.

Senior had just headed back off to John’s apartment, after seemingly, out of nowhere, picking up a girl somehow, as he always managed to do. They turned their backs for one second, and there he was in the booth, a girl in his lap, making out with him. He was just too mischievous to not take up the chance when it presented itself. 

Adam grabbed John’s arm, stopping him.

“Come on, let me walk you home, you’re a mess.”

Adam sighed, he couldn’t leave him to walk alone like this. Knowing him, he’d probably end up in a wrestling match with a lamppost; or better yet, another pack of furious wolves after running his mouth probably.

“Nah-honestly, I’m good, get yourself home, you’ve got work, Adam. Adam. Honestly.”

John waved him off, steadying himself, and walking as straight as he could just to convince his brother he was okay. Really, he couldn’t see for shit, his head was spinning. A terrible mixture of coke and alcohol had left him even more smashed than the rest of them. 

“Okay, yeah alright, I’ll see you tomorrow evening, night Junior.”

Adam called him by his nickname, making John smile as he walked off. Walking very slowly and steadily until he was around the corner, almost losing his footing. He walked along the stretch of the next street and across the crossing somehow. In between a few close calls.

He almost fell into an alley; everything went black for a few moments.

He had fallen flat on his face in the mouth of an alley, he could hear voices above him, unaware he had been pushed.

Two hooded men stood over him, watching him trying to get up and failing to, he was so out of it. He might just be stuck here, he couldn’t chance on being able to get up now he was down here.

He felt a strong kick come to his ribs, making his cough and gasp, his eyes wide, what on earth?

The other man continually kicked him until they were sure he wouldn’t follow them, rummaging through his pockets, taking out his wallet, keys, everything they could get their hands on. He was being robbed, in broad dayli- well- in the middle of manhattan nonetheless. 

“Fuck. Pl-please just-...”

John couldn’t breathe, a few of his ribs had caved, taking a good kicking. It definitely wasn’t a good time for him, twice in a row, ending up beat up. This time, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he had been compos mentis enough to actually fight back, then they’d have wished they’d picked somebody else. But instead, he resembled, a crumpled, hopeless man, too drunk to even react.

“Shut up!”

One of them raised their voice, grumbling at him and punching him in the back of the head when he tried to lift it. He felt the crunch of his jaw clenching, his vision going even more blurry and disoriented. Taking a hard blow to the head. Was that his fist or something harder? He couldn’t even tell. But what he did know, is what happened next must’ve been a blessing. 

He heard one of the guy’s scream, lifting his blurry gaze slightly and seeing him land just a few yards ahead of him, flat and limp on the concrete, his neck gushing with fresh blood. He fell unconscious. John caught the scent and licked at his lips slightly, his arms finding a strength that didn’t have moments previous to that, pulling himself towards the man. While the other was screaming behind him. He didn’t even look to see who had came to his rescue, he was more interested in the blood, finding his way over the man, and growling gently as he used all his strength to haul himself over there and press his lips to the wound on the man’s neck. Half of his neck had been torn by what looked like a blade.

A thud came from behind him, the other man dropping, slumping down next to the dumpster, pale and lifeless. Footsteps coming towards John where he was hungrily lapping up as much of the blood as he could. His inhibitions out of the window, far too lured in by the blood. 

John pulled back, face bloody and wet, rolling onto his back, gaze falling upon the figure standing at his side. He couldn’t make them out until they crouched down to inspect the wound on his head, checking him over carefully. 

“Y-y-you…”

John breathed out, his gaze softening somewhat. He wasn’t sure whether he was still in danger, not until he could make them out, then recognition set in, he couldn’t believe his eyes. But now wasn’t the time for that...


	4. Guardian Angel

“Come on, up.”

She spoke, grabbing both his hands and helping him sit up first. Seeing him swaying and smelling the alcohol on his breath when she had inspected his gashed head. The white powdery substance around his nose. He was completely out of it. Barely holding onto whatever consciousness was still lingering in his head somewhere.

“W-wuh-what are you doin’ here?”

He slurred out, blinking slowly, letting her help him to his feet, taking her arm as she offered it to him. She stuffed his wallet into the inner pocket of his jacket, walking him out of the alley slowly and steadily.

“Just passing.”

She kept her responses short, he was hardly in a state to hold a full conversation right now. Let alone remember what had happened in the morning.

With a steady pace, and determination, she walked him all the way back to his apartment building, taking him up the steps and into the elevator. He was quiet and mostly muttering to himself otherwise, mostly incoherently. She kept his keys in her other hand, and the little baggy she’d snatched from one of the filthy criminals in the alley.

“Which floor is it?”

She asked him, but he managed to press the right button, if not by pure instinct and routine alone. She wasn’t sure he’d actually remembered where he was going. He was a complete and utter mess, he’d ruined his suit, fresh injuries, both too drunk and too high to have even fended those robbers off himself. 

“Hold up.”

They made their way inside his apartment, a distant, muffled sound coming from upstairs, a distant thudding and voices.

She had to assume that was his brother.

Before he went any further, she shut the door behind them and locked it. Bending down to remove his shoes for him, bloodied and in need of a good scrub. She was sure he’d thank her in the morning, the last thing he wanted to do was tred blood everywhere. Though she was sure he was more than used to that by now.

“Oh.. thankyou..”

John mumbled, holding himself against the wall so he’d be able to stay upright with each foot she lifted, undoing his laces and slipping them off, along with his socks.

“Come on, let’s get you comfortable.”

She took his arm again and this time, pretty much carried him through the place, looking around quietly keeping it to herself, and locating a stairwell which obviously lead up to the bedrooms. The further she got up the stairs, the more the realisation of what was going on dawned upon her. His brother had some lucky company, she was quiet and shuffled John along, ignoring that albeit with a smirk on her face, and taking John into the room that appeared to belong to him. 

She let him find his way onto his own bed, going straight into the little ensuite attached to the room, rummaging about for anything she could use to patch him up. 

When she re-emerged, John was flat out on his bed, on top of the sheet, face against a pillow, snoring. She admired it all while keeping her straight head on, sitting down next to him and gently dabbing at the wound on his head with a wet flannel. It appeared to be sorting itself out, the bleeding coming to a stop. 

He mumbled in his sleep, going on about nothing in particular, making her smile in the process. What an odd man he was. Twice in one week. She hadn’t expected to see him out and about so quickly after what happened last night, but she guessed wrong clearly. He was lucky she’d been there when it all kicked off, or heavens knows what’d have happened to him after that…

-

It wasn’t her plan to end up coming out the shadows and having to scoop him up and rescue him for a second time. But that’s just how it’d worked out in the end. When he mentioned that he was used to trouble, she didn’t quite know to what extent; but now she most certainly did.  
Hours passed by in what felt like, no time. Eliza had taken refuge in his desk chair, pulling it up closer to the bed and watching over him in between nodding off for short moments before realising where she was and what she was supposed to be focusing on. There was no doubt in her mind that John was going to be feeling it when he woke up, she wasn’t going to leave him until she knew he was okay, filled in on what had happened last night at least. Nothing worse than waking up with bruises and cuts that hold no known conclusion, drunken nights out often lead to this predicament for some clumsy individuals.

“Nrrrr… Fuck.”

John suddenly woke up, coughing against the pillow and trying to lift himself up; effectively, wanting to roll over so he could take the pressure off his very tender, bruised chest.

Eliza was just nodding off when he woke, jumping out of her seat and coming to help him, taking caution and being gentle with him as she helped him roll over. He looked up at her with a strange look on his face.

“What- when- did we?”

John furrowed his brow in question, trying to sit up suddenly, despite the pain now coursing through him at full throttle. Two kickings, two nights in a row couldn’t be good for anyone, but a vampire could handle it slightly better than a human, thankfully. Though pain eluded no creature, unfortunately.

“No, no. I..”

Eliza flushed, realising how this looked to him. With presumably, no recollection of the events of his journey home last night. He couldn’t have possibly remembered where she would have played into; in fact, he couldn’t even muster the imagination required to work out how she could have ended up here in any other fashion than a suggestive one. John didn’t remember doing so, but then, he remembered drinking a lot before everything got hazy so… who knows what might have happened?

“Oh.. okay.”

John took it well, he was half asleep, he still hadn’t asked her why she was there. Eliza had assumed that’d be his first port of call. But then, they were familiar now, even if it were only a brief and short encounter for him. 

“What… happened?”

John sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he massaged his head and felt at the sore spot where a scab had formed. He’d been hit on the head, probably fallen over and knocked into something, knowing him and his footloose drunken experiences.

“You were attacked on your way home, I uh- happened to be in the area. You’re a very lucky man, John.”

Eliza smiled softly, watching him touch the scab, clenching her teeth slightly. She couldn’t imagine how rough he felt right now, ribs kicked in, wounds still healing from the other night. Another fresh gash on his head. The dreadful morning come-down of an excessive consumption of alcohol. 

“Why were you in the area?”

John squinted his eyes, his interest caught by her hesitant answer.

“That doesn’t matter- thank you, again, god, what am I going to do without you?”

John smiled despite the growing pain, only becoming even more apparent, the more he began to wake and realise it’s presence. He made a small grimace when sat up, propping himself up against his pillows and trying to undo a few of the buttons of his messy shirt to free his chest. It wasn’t exactly the best shirt, it was one of the tighter fitting one’s that he’d almost grown out of.

“Who attacked me? Please don’t tell me it was those f-”

“It wasn’t the wolves, no. Just two no-good criminals.”

Eliza dismissed his anger before it arose, John looked fierce but it phased out when she changed his mind. It was a good job it wasn’t the wolves, they were probably still simmering about the other night but they knew they couldn't do anything about it now. Not unless they were suicidal. Going into a vampire territory, the city, with violent intentions. It wouldn’t end well for them, the Blaylocks were a very respected part of the community, no doubt most of the vampires in the area would drop everything to help them if it came to wolves crossing lines. Any reason to fight, to fight wolves, was good enough for vampires.

“Well. It’s a good job too. I let them off the other night. But twice? That’d be taking the piss.”

John aired his frustration, pushing one leg out towards the side of the bed, shuffling along the duvet slowly making his way towards the edge of the bed. His hips ached just as much as his chest. But he just grit his teeth and got on with it, intending on ridding himself of these ruined clothes and getting clean; freshening up his bed and anything else he’d touched.

“Easy there.”

Eliza came to his aid at once, helping him lift up off the bed, he actually let her help him this time, no protests or stubbornness towards it. He stood tall, gently stretching his limbs, avoiding causing himself or his injured tissues anymore grief than they were already under.  
He came face to face with Eliza for a sweeping moment. Silent. His intense, mismatched eyes upon her for what felt like minutes, but was truthfully, only seconds. Though, it was the first time he had made any sort of prolonged, and intentional eye contact with her. His strange, dilated eye caught her, intrigued her even. There must be a story behind that. His expression was blank, as it was the other night, he didn’t let much off unless there was instances of interest. Then little bits began to break through. Otherwise, deadpan, all apart from the eyes. Eyes never lie, it’s true. 

His hand brushed against hers, as he moved to get passed her finally, brushing her on his way past. She couldn’t help but think that was intentional. Considering she had given him room to breathe after helping him up. What did that even mean? Why did he stop?

John made his way into his bathroom, apparently very confident, as he began to kick off his clothes freely, nothing shy about him as he stepped into his shower moments later. Eliza hadn’t really known what to expect of him, how he’d respond to waking up in his home, with her, watching over him again. He seemed quite nonchalant about her presence, which she assumed meant she was welcome. Especially when he just pulled such a stunt as that…

Suppose it must be a normal thing for him. He didn’t seem very shy when she had a little back and forth with him before. In fact, he swelled confidence, it overflowed, so much so it even made her feel quite envious of such self-belief he must possess. How did one reach such a tier?

Eliza stood there for a moment, frowning, lost in thought, before she realised and looked over at the shower stall again. It felt strange to her, she couldn’t help but find her gaze wandering over him, flicking up and down. It’s not as though he hadn’t left that a very easy option for her, leaving her with no instructions, and nothing that suggested she needed to leave now he was awake and able to hold his own again. She felt shy, but intrigued, a combo she hadn’t quite come across in such a manner before. 

“Sorry, uh- you’re welcome to um.. Get yourself a drink, there’s food in the fridge.”

John’s voice cut through her thoughts once again, she looked up, he was leaning his head out of the shower, door opened ajar, he realised he’d just left her standing there. 

“Oh, yes, thank you. I’ll uh- I’ll heat you something up too.”

Eliza half-smiled, nervously fidgeting still. She nodded moments later, when it had actually registered in her mind, what he had said. Instead of just standing there idle, she could make herself useful, and she did just that, going downstairs and finding herself in another predicament before she’d even reached the kitchen area.

Well. The apartment was open-plan downstairs, everything exposed, no really boundary for each room apart from what was contained in each little area. Big broad tall windows surrounding the place, the light cascading in, making it feel quite warm and cosy.

Eliza got her first sight of John’s twin. It staggered her at first, continuing to walk towards the kitchen, quietly. He was stood stirring a mug, graciously, in nothing but a towel, sopping hair, scratch marks down his back, which she mused at quietly. 

“Hello.”

She didn’t really know what to do, he was in his own little world, stirring away, his back turned. She didn’t want to sneak up on him. But she ended up making him jump anyway.

“Oh! Hello.”

Senior turned around, a grin appearing quickly after the shock died down. He looked her up and down all the while.

“I didn’t know my brother had company too.”

Senior chuckled away, turning back to place the spoon in the sink, sipping at his drink.

“Oh. No. It wasn’t like that.”

Eliza waved her hand, it gave off the wrong impression. Senior frowned and nodded at the same time.

“Oh yeah? Then what was it like?”

He persisted, curious, his brother, bringing a female back and not shagging her? No, that couldn’t be right.

“I brought him home, he was very drunk, he fell over.”

Eliza said simply, not going into details, leaning up against the counter, arms folded, subtly remarking at the absolute splitting image they were of one another. They truly were, almost, well, pretty much, identical.

“Oh you know him do you?”

Senior felt a sudden pang of guilt for leaving without his brother, in such a tiddle himself that he didn’t stop to think how John might be holding up. With mixing his substances and all, he must’ve been even more annihilated than the rest of them. Last time he had actually saw him was at the bar, on his way out and he seemed to be okay, standing against the barside. Though Senior hadn’t registered that he hadn’t actually watched his brother stand without support; John had an awful habit of getting far too intoxicated, Senior usually made sure he got home okay. He wasn’t thinking, with Adam being there and that, he just slipped out with a little wink and nod on his way past, doing so behind the girl basically cuddled into his side. 

“Well. I met him yesterday, in the woods. He was pretty beat up, so I uh- I took him in.”

Eliza told him, thinking about it while she said it and realising how dodgy it could have come across if she didn’t consider ever word carefully. In all honesty, it was quite an odd encounter and she could have quite easily seen the sore side of it, hadn’t John ended up being quite a good sport. There were guidelines up and around for those situations, finding people passed out in public or rather.. anywhere. Especially when intoxicated, being suddenly woken or taken into an unknown environment, a disoriented and confused injured person may lash out as a first reaction.

“So that’s what happened, ah. He didn’t really brief me on how he was patched up before he got in yesterday morning. It’s kinda like that with him, man of few words him.”

Senior nodded, put two and two together with realising how Eliza had came to be situated in their apartment under different grounds from what was routine. John only ever had girls round when he was intending on wooing them usually, or he’d already done so. But John hadn’t invited her this time, she’d brought him back herself; what a courageous woman she must be, taking him under her wing like that. Most people just glazed over him when he found himself in a tangle, they didn’t have the time nor empathy to stop and help. That and he was usually quite abrasive towards the idea of being a charity case, he didn’t want people to feel sorry for him, the unwanted attention it garnered truly rubbed him up the wrong way. But there again, he still didn’t say anything and didn’t really express that either, he just found a way to weasel out of there fast and peacefully and then disappeared. 

“Yes. I noticed.”

Eliza smiled politely, although she agreed with him. Though she really had only had two conversations with him up until this point, and it never really went anywhere. Without even realising he’d done it, he’d ducked his way out of getting into anything, flicking over what he didn’t want to let out and distracting the other person with a little bit of charm or something else to make them feel as though they had gotten somewhere when they left. It wasn’t the case at all, Eliza realised that when Senior said it, but she hadn’t before, clever man. 

“You hungry, thirsty? Anything?”  
Senior flicked over to what had brought her down here in the first place, offering to make her up some breakfast and whatever else she needed. After all, it was the least he could do for the very polite woman that’d graciously looked over her brother, despite no obligation to even get involved; twice. 

“I’d love a coffee, please. I’m not overly hungry, but I’m pretty sure John is.”

Eliza responded, staying put rather than getting under his feet. He seemed to have already made John a brew, there were two mugs sitting on the side, custom mugs? One with an S and one with a J. She guessed that one belonged to each of them. 

“Of course umm…..”

Senior had already made John a drink, out of habit, they always made one another a drink when they were up on their feet and making one anyway. So much so, sometimes they even made two when one was not home, and ended up drinking both. 

“Uh-”

Senior went towards the fridge and hesitated, then turning his head again and looking right at her.

“You know wh-”

“Yes, I am aware he is a vampire.”

Eliza came straight out with it, taking the words right out of his mouth and mirroring them back at him, it made him chuckle and his shoulders relaxed, opening the fridge then and taking out some of their fresh supplies. Hunting in the evening, using up the rest of the feast in the morning. It was an efficient system most of the time, unless they forgot to hunt for a couple days. With so much to do in the morning, such routines and rituals to carry out before their day could actually begin; it just made life a whole lot easier, and safer. Going out hunting in the morning could be dangerous, broad daylight, masses of busy working people about, lots of witnesses, plenty of people hooked up on caffeine noticing the tiniest of things in their buzz. It wasn’t ideal, so they hunted out near the forests, or made plans for hitting designated targets. Technically, even though they didn’t really let off much, they were hitmen. The entire family were.

“Are you?”

Senior went to warm up the food for John. He’d already sated himself long before Eliza appeared, lucky enough, she’d caught him a rather calm and docile state as he flourished after a good meal. Before eating, Senior could get quite short and cranky, he wasn’t good hungry; but who is?

“I am. That’s how I managed to carry him all the way back here, and all the way through the woods. Quite a bulky man, your brother.”

Eliza mused to Senior, making him chuckle again, he agreed. They were both quite built, slim in some ways, but a lot of muscle weight on them. Most of it didn’t even show half the time, they were lean, but muscular and tall, the height definitely put some pounds on them. They were quite used to towering over most people, though Eliza looked to be quite a good competitor for them, especially for a female. Females weren’t often quite as tall as some males could be. Averages weighed that theory out, with females being smaller generally. 

“You know. I think you’re the first person in a while, that hasn’t found it difficult to tell us apart!”

Senior mentioned, he was expecting Eliza to come downstairs to what looked like John and freak out, any level of confusion would’ve been normal and handled. But she didn’t even flinch. Maybe with her being a vampire, it was easier for her than their usual humans sizing them up. One thing was for sure, they had completely different scents, vampiric scents that human noses could not pick up on.

“I did think to pinch myself, but John told me he had a twin brother, don’t know how I managed to get that out of him but…”

Eliza shrugged, she had gotten somewhere, someplace, even if it was something as simple as John having a twin in this world somewhere. 

“Well. Then you’ve already gotten further than most people, uh- sorry, I didn’t even ask your name, I’m Senior by the way- well, that’s my nickname actually, we’re both called John- I know, parents with a sense of humour- but I was born first. So I’m Senior, he’s Junior.”

Senior explained, to put that aside straight away. Though he wasn’t quite aware of what the arrangement of these two was exactly. Whether she was sticking around. Whether this was a one off-two times and never again type ordeal or whether Eliza was keen to keep up with John.  
If she could muster the energy to keep chasing the bugger around. 

“I’m Eliza, oh, he didn’t tell me that part- what genius..”

She grinned, finding that little left out detail quite amusing. Not only were they twins, with almost identical looks. But they had the same name too. God knows how many times one must’ve blamed the other for something they did. Or made diversions. She sure would if she had a twin with the same name like that. Parking fine? Oh no, that was my twin. Embarrassing photograph? That’s not me, that’s my twin.  
“Nice to meet you Eliza. Ah. Yeah you’d think it’d be genius. It probably is to everyone else!”

Senior made a joke of it too, though the amount of problems they’d ran across with the identical, same name rubbish was insane. He couldn’t really complain though, it kept life interesting, they found it quite entertaining more often than not. Of course, being named with a sense of humour, they adopted a sense of humour of their own from those same two people after being raised by them.

“I mean think about it, that’s not something you see everyday, I think it’s rather a blessing.”

Eliza found it interesting, it held a quirk of it’s own, just the idea of the two of them and how that all played off. 

“Milk, sugar?”

Senior interrupted their conversation as he poured the boiling water.

“Just as it is, thank you.”

She smiled, taking the coffee from him when he handed it to her, sipping carefully. Most vampires avoided dairy anyway, as it didn’t always sit right with them, some vampires became lactose intolerant through their conversion alone. Others were lucky to get away with dairy products and other things, just to remind them of human life every now and then. They still had the luxury of enjoying their favourite human treats and foods, though it brought them no satisfaction in regards to the hunger; the pure and outrageous bloodlust. Though it was a blessing and a curse only being into one food specifically, it brought along with it, many perks. And truly, you’ll never experience food satisfaction like it unless you’re a vampire put in that situation. Getting really, really, fiercely hungry and finally finding something to sink your fangs into, it was definitely incomparable to human experiences.

Just as the food had finished warming, thudding footsteps slowly echoed from the stairs, as John appeared, dressed and groomed, his glorious quiff restored, blood-free and looking much happier as a result. Though the pain in his walk caught them both, he was walking slower to avoid stretching his ribs too much. 

“Good morning brother, ah, you’ve met my guardian angel.”

John played off the pain he was in, as usual, though it was evident. He didn’t like the fuss being made, no point dwelling on it. He smiled at her on his way past, appearing very chipper. Entirely the opposite of what she’d expected, yet again. John was definitely a man that defied normal thought construct and ideology on a daily basis. Constantly surprising you with his originality, a quality most people admired in those that possessed it.

“Guardian angel?”

Eliza raised a brow, 

“That’s a good way of putting it actually, I have saved you twice now.”

She accepted his praise, despite needing none, she didn’t do it for anything in return; altruistic in every sense other than the deep down desire to know he would be okay afterwards, that she’d intervened rather than became a bystander like most people. 

“Yes. Aren’t you lucky. Beautiful and helpful.”

Senior winked at her, making her feel shy, though she didn’t let on. 

“Eyes off.”

John growled against his ear quietly as he went to get his food, taking up the mug and enjoying his meal at once.

Eliza looked between them but she didn’t know what he’d said. 

“Goodness. Now I can see where it could get confusing.”

She looked between them, poking fun at them and making them both grin. They shared a smile, that was damn certain. It was a very expressive smile they wore, riddled with unadulterated mischief. 

“Well. I have some errands to run, so..”

Senior nodded to them both, 

“I’ll only be a few hours, I’ll see you in a bit and, see you when I see you, Eliza.”

Senior told them both, he was already ready to go out, clearly he’d stuck around just to keep Eliza company and make his brother his coffee and food. See, there are some parts of Senior that made up for the cheekier man he was. Less gentleman when he wanted sex, but he made up for it in other moments, he was a very generous and thoughtful person. Warm, friendly, nice to talk to.

“Okay, no problem, Adam’s round later too so, don’t be too late.”

John told him in passing, as he opened the door and shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders, waving to Eliza with a smile and going off out the door. John went over to lock it after him, he liked to keep his house secure, private, his space was important to him. Who knows what could drift through the door if he trusted everybody not to be so nosey, or ignorant.

“I am, so, sorry about last night. I’ve- I’m- ah, what the heck. I’ve not been feeling my best, I’ve been quite depressed.”

John felt the need to explain himself to her, though, he could not excuse his drunken behaviour two night in a row, and he wasn’t trying to. If only to fill her in on what a bad reputation he’d given himself, if that made a difference at this point. Twice.. Twice she’d had to bail him out now, help him indoors and clean him up. It reeked danger, and chaos. But it wasn’t always like this. John fluctuated, he had ups and downs, as did everybody; his just happened to contain reckless drinking, and drugs, and getting steaming and finding himself in fights - being as destructive as one could be. She’d caught him on a really off note all together, he felt quite embarassed.

“What do you mean? Oh no, silly, don’t apologise. Please. I know what it’s like John. I’m bipolar, ha, I think I’ve had my fair share of knocks too.”

Eliza was honest, and bravely put forth her own truth. With a man like John, the impression she had of him and his needs for privacy, versus the way she’d found him and the way that could come across. He didn’t just give it out, he wasn’t very open to begin with, and to make him feel comfortable, she traded, it worked.

“My father’s always told me he thinks I have that too, you know. I’ve never been to the doctors or anything like that- I can’t be fussed with that- they don’t help anyway, they just pile drugs on top of it. Nothing I can’t already do for myself.”

John sighed, he didn’t need a doctor to tell him something wasn’t right, nor to help him fix it once it was prevalent. He just needed to try and push himself out of those bad habits he had and learn new methods of coping, better and more positive strategies. 

“I mean, I don’t know you well enough but, I have.. You do seem to have the same shift as me.”

She put it across carefully, she didn’t know him well enough to tell him anything factful, or accurate enough. But from what she had gathered, she could say he did seem to gravitate from mood to mood quite quickly; even by average standards. But being bipolar wasn’t just about that, they both knew that. Being impulsive, manic amounts of energy in their highs, there were other factors to account for. John was well read on the subject, he had decided for himself that it was probably true, and dealt with it as such. His father looked after him as much as he could, alongside being a full-time doctor. 

“I’m pretty sure I am along that line somewhere. I don’t really consider it much though, I just let my father deal with that. I’ve already got enough to think about, heavens, I definitely have enough to think about…”  
John smiled and shook his head, he was definitely good at overthinking, his mind was terribly active. It was a double-edged sword, really. He often liked to see it as, and refer to it as, a blessing, a superpower. But he knew it had other implications in his life too, that weren’t so super.


	5. Pianists

“It’s good not to focus on it, I get where you’re coming from.”

Eliza agreed with his logic, it made sense to steer clear from over-analysing himself and his antics. It may just make his addictive tendencies, and otherwise destructive habits even worse. It could flesh out into something even worse, and even more catastrophic. John was lucky enough to have people that cared for him, and surrounded him really. Or he’d probably be a lot worse than he already felt.

“I can’t believe you’ve had to do this twice.”

John was stood just across from her, against the other counter. 

“Well. I may have had the instinct that you’d do it again.”

Eliza suggested, which he deduced as a confession; she had been watching him? Following him? Something along those lines. He couldn’t be mad, or even respond with anything of that manner. Her intentions were pure, and she had ended up saving him from what she’d deemed in her mind when deciding to do so, the inevitable reality that he was probably going to rebound again and end up in a similar position.

“I didn’t know you- what?”

John was about to remark something a little bit cheekier when she gestured to his face.

“You missed a bit, there, no, just, no, come here.”

She walked over to him and pulled up her sleeve, wiping away the runaway blood drop from his face. His eyes caught hers, that intense gaze again, every time. She was drawn in by it. Both of them staring for a little longer than intended, before she moved back and went to take another gulp of her coffee. John gulped back when she wasn’t looking, swallowing back whatever had came over him in that moment; it was foreign to him, whatever that was. 

Attraction? Blatantly, she was particularly eye catching, and he knew he wasn’t wrong there when Senior was sniffing around after her; he only sniffed around the good ones, Senior had a good sense for good people, good women and good men alike. John, sadly, didn’t always find he could channel that second sense in the same way, or he let something else get the better of him and just went all with it rather than listening to his instinct. He’d learnt his lesson, but quite rightly, still nervous around the inevitability of getting into any other relationships. 

But it wasn’t just that. It was something able to put an unbudgeable lump in his throat, a quiver in his thought, second guessing every word he spoke, every movement he made.

“Don’t you have other things to be doing? I can’t possibly keep you from anything, god, I’d feel awful if-”

“No, no. I’m free today. I only work part-time, and otherwise, it’s just me, my cat and my piano.”

She smiled sweetly, scratching her head awkwardly. It was honest though, she valued honesty over everything. Not trying to sugar-coat her life and make it seem any bigger and brighter than it was. It was a simple life, a minimalist life. With little fuss, no hecticness. And a cat. Because she got along better with animals, than she did people, half the time.

But the part of the sentence that really caught him, was the piano.

“Oh. You play?”

John’s eyes lit up, it’s like she said the magic word. Piano. It couldn’t have been any better a choice really. John loved his piano, playing it, composing. He was very keen. But also very shy, bashfully so. To the point where, unfortunately, like many creatives, he was humbled to ever go anywhere with it. Though he should, he was talented, very talented.

“I do, I’ve been playing for centuries, literally, goodness, that’s a terrible sentence isn’t it? Humans complain about getting to thirty!”

Eliza made herself chuckle, and John in the process. He suddenly warmed right up, going from chipper, to chipper and really interested. 

“Well. Then I have to show you this, come.”

John gestured for her to follow him, walking off towards the stairs again, Eliza followed behind him curiously. Though by the way he’d asked, she’d already realised he must play too. It was the way he worded it. Only musicians to other musicians, ever used such a phrase as ‘play’ without any other context. 

He went up the stairs slower than usual, but he determined to get to the top, thudding up them and walking down to the end of the hallway, a bookcase? 

“What? Books?”

Eliza stood next to him, looking at the bookshelf, and he smirked, shaking his head.

“No.”

He pushed at the bookcase, and it gave with ease, spinning open to reveal another room. It was marvellous, she couldn’t believe it. It was something unreal, an actual secret room, and hidden behind a bookcase of all things. Like something out of the movies, so much so, even though it was a well known part of film history, a very used idea, it still seemed crazy when somebody actually put that idea into action in their home. It had a new magic to it, one the films had stopped providing after a while.

“Oh my, really? You really have a secret room, hidden behind a damn bookshelf. God, you are a vampire aren’t you.”

Eliza made him laugh, but he nodded, he was proud of it, and still, nobody would know was there. Despite the oddly placed bookshelf, nobody knew; well, his family knew of course, but any guests, or anyone else probably wouldn’t even suspect it.

Inside the room was his office, study if you like. His bedroom had some of his office supplies/space inside but this was where he came to work, when he was serious and actually wanted to get something done. Or he wanted to play instruments. She looked around in awe. It was wondrous, artwork scattered along the walls, in one corner, an easel, paint, brushes, everything messy. In another corner, an actual bookshelf, towering and crammed with books, next to a desk, neatly organised but nevertheless covered in papers and notebooks and pens, pencils; a writing space. Then, instruments. He had a large grand piano, numerous guitars, and percussion instruments. Everything that made up a band, or really, everything a musician would ever want to make music. Yet, his favourite was definitely the piano.

John walked over to the piano and sat down, looking up at his open notes sheet book and beginning to play. Eliza looked over at him and her jaw dropped, metaphorically speaking, he began to play and the whole room was filled with a strong, yet delicate and beautiful piece. It was one she hadn’t heard before, she approached the piano and peeked at the sheets.

“It’s a piece of my own.”

He told her as he gracefully stopped, not without ending it properly either. In a true pianist fashion, not leaving it on a cliffhanger. Eliza marvelled at the very detailed, neat sheets he’d composed. Impressed that he composed to begin with, it took some genius to make such moving pieces. Conveying emotion throughout its duration. The point of a piano precisely, but many people had forgotten that in recent years. 

“Really? I’m- you- are you a professional?”

Eliza was stunned, he smiled shyly, it was actually the first time anyone had heard this new one. He’d only completed it a few days previous. Even Senior hadn’t had a listen yet, and he was John’s biggest fan by proxy, with his brother playing passionately often, he overheard and came in to nosey about and enjoy it. 

“No. I just, do it because I enjoy it. I’m too- nervous- to ah, play on stage or anything.”

John explained, with a little hesitance. Even playing in front of her, a new person, was strange for him, really strange. He could hardly muster up the courage to leave his windows open while he was playing, just in case anyone on the street below overheard; that’s how paranoid he got. He didn’t have much self-belief, she had come to realise this quite quickly, eating her words when she had previously thought he might be confident all over. Was that just a front? Was he even confident in any area of his life?

“Wow, I mean. I can’t make you but… you’re, it’s, you should. You really should.”

Eliza was lost for words, she hadn’t heard somebody play as beautifully as that in, well, what felt like forever. It marked up to the standards of Bach, and other famous composers. But it was definitely his own style, quirky in places- and that was only a small part of it, just as him giving an example of what he could play, that he could play.

“Well. I often play, in fact, I play everyday if I can. I enjoy it thoroughly, oh. It’s my world. I love it, I find it soothing, almost meditative. Everything in here, not just the piano, but this is my favourite.”

He patted his piano as he stood up, to gesture to his favourite thing of all. But he was multi-skilled whether it be, writing, composing, painting, sculpting, you name it. John was a through and through creative, a lover of books, peace and quiet, he was a creative by definition.

“It’s been years since I’ve found somebody that’s as into the arts as I am. Literally. I am impressed.”

Eliza was still looking around in awe, she couldn't take everything in. It made John smile watching her taking in his world, this room, it was his world. It was everything he loved to do, everything he wanted to do. Creativity was at his heart, his only true love; as of yet.

“Well. I love it. I love everything about it. It’s my life.”

John had made a huge step towards her in that moment, metaphorically, and also, well, he had gotten up from his piano and walked towards where she was stood, watching her admire everything. This wasn’t his usual behaviour. Nobody was allowed up here. Senior daren’t enter the room when John wasn’t present. He always knew when someone had been in, everything was kept exactly as he wanted it. Makes him sound like a bit of a control freak huh? Well, Senior was more into training in the downstairs gym, and getting bulky anyway. But he was welcome to be creative, as long as John permitted it. He could handle that.

Eliza was probably the first person outside of his immediate circle, of family and close friends, that’d been introduced to this place. 

She turned around on her heels and raised her brows when she realised he’d gotten up, there was hardly a gap between them. 

“I like this room the best too.”

Eliza’s voice was almost a whisper, she spoke softly, speaking, while elsewhere, her eyes were darting, her heart was racing, why was it racing, butterflies, she felt butterflies. John’s gaze. She couldn’t pull away from it, she couldn’t pull away from him. Their chests were almost touching, but neither of them moved, nor shied away. What was this, feeling…

Why couldn’t they move?

Time truly stopped. It had left the moment she turned around. Everything else, ceased to exist in their minds, there was no outside of this world. The room? Even the room had phased away, all they could see were one another, one another’s gaze, flickering, equally, up, down, up.. Why hesitate?

It was sudden. Impulsive. 

Wrong?

No it wasn’t wrong. It should have been shouldn’t it? Should it?

Eliza reached for him, one hand, against his cheek. John didn’t shy away, he didn’t move. Nobody was allowed to touch him. Nobody that he didn’t want to, that was.

Everything was so loud. They could even hear their own heartbeat. Thudding in their chest, their throat, their hands, every pulse point was throbbing. It echoed. 

No shake in either of their breath, went unnoticed. Lightheaded. Weak. 

It felt like it had lasted hours, the pause, the silence, the break in the moment. Tick, tock. 

Impulsive. It was impulsive, but it wasn’t wrong. There were no words. There didn’t need to be any.

Eliza couldn’t stand it, her hand lingered against his cheek, they had grown closer every second, from close, to touching chest lightly, to touching lips. It lasted longer than it should’ve, or at least it felt like that at the time. Though once they were touching noses, lips. Their eyes finally closing...

Impulse.

Everything was deliberate. There were no mistakes. They didn’t pull away.

“Mmmph..”

Gentle. Yet it varied in pace. Slow at first, and very soft, ever so soft. Softer than anything previous. Mutually, that was.

They shared their agreement, through hums, leaning in further, grasping, desire ensued.

In the moment. It didn’t even matter. Nothing else mattered. Nobody else.

Eliza’s hand ran from his cheek, to his neck, to his hair, indecisive. It wanted everything, it got everything. His hands, had came up her hips, sliding up, down, rubbing, sitting at her lower back by the end of it. 

Emotional. Sensitive. Sensual. 

It was everything they wanted it to be. Equally. It drew on, and on, and they couldn’t stop. It was hard to even want to. There was no desire to do so. But they eventually, slowly and slightly drew back. If only it was just their tongues separating, and hardly their lips. Drew close for a long, and prolonged period. Their foreheads were pressed, their eyes were still closed, noses still tucked. 

Another. Shorter and sweeter, laced with desire; no regret.

No regrets between either of them. They drew apart for a second time, and still remained close. 

“I…”

They both tried to speak at the same time, they still had their eyes closed so they didn’t realise this until it happened, which in turn, ended up with them both giggling softly. Giddy. Ever so giddy. Turn away now, reader, don’t look back.

“So…”

John began, they pulled apart slightly more, but she had wrapped her arms around his waist instead, eyes opening.

“Me too…”

Eliza snorted, they lost it again, John’s head fell against her shoulder, trying to contain himself.

In the throes of laughter, and cuddling, comfortably so, there was nowhere else they could be in this moment, that would top it.

John fell quiet, still against her shoulder, she rubbed his back gently. She could hear what he was thinking, it came in quite handy sometimes; other times, it was best one didn’t know what the other was thinking. It would ruin any element of surprise they wish they had, tear through any thought they might have wondered about sharing, and minds were an odd place to venture generally. 

Thinking about how strange, and obscure your own mind sometimes felt; or all the time. Then think about somebody else being allowed to explore that place with you; or without you. It didn’t have any locks, there was no escaping it. He was close enough to be clear, and relaxed enough not to intercept any of her prying. But she could only see what he wanted her to see, until he trusted her that was. Vampires could strengthen and learn to control their own ability, modestly at least, with practice and willpower. To protect them from them their own kind, or just generally, still maintain the level of privacy they wished for. How embarrassing, perverted, aloof a person’s mind could be. It was at its most honest, it’s most judgemental, raw thought, before it was processed enough to be filtered out through their mouth; or to be stored, and never revisited.

John didn’t just become clumsy though, he let her in, suddenly, a cloud had cleared. Whatever she could pick up, receive from him, had all started to become intelligible, and tangible to apply to the situation. Eliza couldn’t help it, after he went silent, and remained still, she had to wonder what he was thinking; why had he paused?

She stepped in. It all came streaming out clear, neat, precise. Every thought he was currently conducting - she could see why he’d decided to let her in, instead of speaking. It was hectic, a list going on and on, back and forth thought. Of anxiety, of doubt, of insecurity he felt. It wasn’t something you would just share with anybody, the deepest, darkest thoughts and feelings. 

The closer a vampire became to another, the more gateways that would open. Further and further into the depths of their mind. Until the bond was settled, they had access to everything, by choice of tuning into that sense. Once each gate opened, it could not be closed. Quite like a human, with their way of sharing more and more with another over time, getting more personal, more emotional, more intune. Trust and bond. They also, could not forget once they had received.

“When was the last time somebody gave you a good cuddle, goodness John, you’re crushing me.”

Eliza knew what best to do in these moments, forsaken emotion and it’s need for control over everything otherwise rational, straight forward, decided. She attempted to lighten him up, moving past the obvious sudden influx of thought and emotion he had experienced; she too, felt a change in her entire being, the moment they had drew away, but she only felt positively. 

His negativity? By order of association. John associated relationships, or the chance of going into one, as a subject of anxiety in his life. What had made him this way? Maybe she would find out. Maybe not. He wasn’t obliged to share anything at all, they were still strangers really; albeit, now, moderately attracted strangers, equally taken aback and pleased by such spontaneous nature between them. 

“It’s been a good few years.”

John chuckled softly against her shoulder, as he pulled back, conscious of how long he had been holding on. 

He stood tall, just a few inches taller than her to be precise, there wasn’t a staggering distance between them. They acknowledged each other silently with another drawn out gaze. Communicating without speaking. 

Eliza’s attempt only lasted so long, only touched the surface. John clearly had some personal history, some events, people, mistakes - that had backlogged and stayed attached way longer than they were ever supposed to. That still affected him. Made trusting people, forming bonds, being himself - impossible.

It was clear to see he was not in entirely, the best mental state that he could be. He was battling his own inner demons and using some of the less effective ways of coping, but he had held on. It didn’t strike her that he was an unhappy man, when he woke in the cabin. But it was starting to seep through already, there was only so long he could keep smiling and pretending; making out his excessive drink and drug use was recreational. 

It didn’t put her off in the slightest. If anything, the fact that he was honest about it and didn’t try to be something he wasn’t - attracted her more. She wasn’t dealing with another person half the time, second-guessing, worrying or even worse, not worrying at all when she had every right to be. 

“He’s back.”

John turned his head slightly, he heard the familiar click and thud of the front door closing, then turning his head back towards her.

“I suppose I best go, let you get on with things.”

Eliza smiled softly, though she wanted to stay here all night and bond with him more. She also knew he had company round soon, he looked to be staying in for that occasion, so she didn’t need to be so concerned over his safety tonight. 

“John! Johnny!”

Senior was calling up the stairs, then starting to climb them when he didn’t call back.

“I have your number don’t I?”

John smiled back, remembering he had her contact details already, though the circumstances of them being there had shifted slightly now. 

“I will call you, when are you working?”

He inquired innocently, hopeful, he wanted to see her again, obviously, they couldn’t possibly share a moment like that and then just walk away; there was something there to explore, and with confidence, more of those moments to be shared.

“I’m working tomorrow, I actually work in the coffee shop, just two blocks away from here. I could meet you? After work, you know, if, that’s- alright with you.”

Eliza twiddled her thumbs, holding in all the excitement she felt buzzing in her chest, they hadn’t even separated yet and she was already looking forward to seeing him next.

“Of course. I might even pop in for a coffee.”

John spoke softly, quieter, before Senior poked his head into the room.

“Oh there you are.”

Senior came bursting in, holding a guitar.

They had both backed off from one another and looked round at him, making out they were just chatting - the distance providing a good cover.

“What did you get this time?”

John sighed, however smiling as Senior produced the guitar, grinning back excitedly, he could tell there was a story coming...


	6. Just friends.

“Well- sorry, I have I interrupted something?”

Senior frowned and looked between them, they were both guilty as charged, equally stood apart, looking at him.

“No, no, go on.”

John said, interested in where this mystery guitar had appeared from. Another for his already stacking collection - nine in total - all stood in their individual stands. 

“Right. So I was at Nat’s place - one of his friends was there, he introduced us, nice enough bloke, I noticed he has a guitar sitting there right. And I was looking at it a lot because I thought I recognised it so, I get chatting to him, end up talking about the guitar he has. Turns out he’s been trying to sell it to Nat but he doesn’t have the money for it.”

Senior explained, a grin slowly getting bigger and bigger.

“So I offered to take it off him, in return for - a girl, this is where you come in Eliza.”

He looked at her, and she gave him a funny look, but she was smiling and shaking her head, not taking him seriously - John had mentioned, take his twin with a pinch of salt, his sarcasm is frequenting.

“No,no I’m kidding. No but, seriously, original Chuck Berry acoustic, he was only selling it for fifty dollars.”

John looked closer at the guitar then with an amazed frown, 

“There’s no way that’s original.”

“Yeah I know, that’s what I thought. The guy didn’t know it belonged to anybody famous, but I recognised so I bumped him up, and gave him a hundred and fifty for it, because I felt bad, but I got it - I got for you. And…”

Senior was overjoyed, really pleased with his find, 

“I went down to the local experts and got it analysed. It’s an original John. They wanted to buy it off me really badly, they were going to give me thousands for it. But I thought you’d appreciate it more, so here we are, original Chuck Berry guitar - I know, I’m the best brother ever, you don’t forget it either.”

Senior was pulled between a strong, tight hug from John. He was still amazed, and half skeptical about its originality. How had it ended up in that guy’s hands then, somebody that better yet, knew nothing about it and knew no worth.

“I don’t know what to say- fucking hell Sen. It’s not even my birthday yet!”

John laughed, picking up the guitar and inspecting it closer.

“That’s amazing, I can’t believe your luck.”

Eliza commented with a big smile herself, watching the two interact fascinated her, they were alike, so alike, crazy alike. From the way they smiled, to the way they gestured mid-conversation. And seeing the happiness in John’s eyes, and written all over his face - well, it was always going to be heart-warming seeing anybody happy, but particularly John, the genuine happiness he was feeling.

“I know. It’s mad. I wasn’t going there to get that, I was just popping in to see Nat and that happened - woo boy, somebody’s a happy boy.”

Senior remarked, laughing with Eliza as John stood there, grinning and starting to play with the guitar a little. But he didn’t want to do much with it - it was collectible and not to be played, but to be loved as an ornament, unless special occasions arose. He would pride it with every last drop of joy it gave him. 

“Fucking hell. What the fuck Sen.”

John was coming around to the idea, it looked identical, it was identical, it was the original. It had all the wear and tear it had already taken, from the master himself playing it. 

“Right. Well. Adam’s going to be round in about an hour he said, so, you play with your new toy, I’m going to have a shower.”

Senior said after moments of just watching his ecstatic brother playing and inspecting his new guitar.

“Okay, an hour? What’s keeping him, he finished work two hours ago.”

John frowned and put the guitar aside gently, placing it on the sofa. 

“He got caught up at work, there were still loads of orders or something - anyway, yeah.”

Senior walked off, going to get his shower, finally, they had a moment.

“That was really nice of him. You have a good twin.”

Eliza was cooing over the whole thing, it was such a sweet thing of Senior to do, and seeing how happy it made John, it was probably what drove Senior to buy it in the first place. He cared about what his brother was interested in, clearly he liked Chuck Berry. 

“Yeah. He’s a diamond. I love the bugger.”

John was still smiling, there was nothing wiping that off his face, at least not for the next few days.

“Right. Sorry. So, tomorrow, coffee shop, yeah?”

John realised they’d gotten sidetracked. 

“Yes, I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Eliza smiled sweetly, as they walked together, finding their way downstairs.

“Hopefully, my brother’ll turn up at some point.”

John remarked, Adam, notorious for being late, usually due to work, he was a self-confessed workaholic, and doing what he did, John had no idea how. A professional chef, working with humans in a very posh restaurant upstream. Working with all that food he couldn’t actually eat, would drive John crazy.

“Yeah, hopefully. Oh, and promise me you won’t drink too much tonight.”

Eliza turned around to face him, they were at the door now, he was about to open the door.

“Ah. I can’t make promises like that Eliza. But. I promise I won’t end up as your patient again.”

John smirked, he was an alcoholic, there was no way he wasn’t going to drink, especially with his family around. They all liked to drink too much. But John was the worst for it.

“Okay, whatever you say. See you later.”

Eliza turned to him, as he came to give her a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow darling.”

John brushed her hand as she left, that and the combination of him using an endearment made her cheeks flush and her heart thunder as she walked away, down the hallway, out of his sight, but not out of mind - he could tell she was revelling in that, it made him smile when he’d closed the door finally and made his way into the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway, buzzing off the back his endearing behaviour. He made her smile, all the way home, just thinking about everything her past few days had entailed. Maybe not all of it. But either way, she knew she had done the right thing, scooping him up off the ground twice, patching him up, making him feel safe; like somebody, so detached from his life, a total stranger, could care for him all the same. It reminded him of the fact that, not all people are rotten, though there was unfortunate imbalance in good to bad.

It was his fault he ended up drunk, and half-the-time, beat up or injured in some way. John couldn’t help himself; he couldn’t survive a socially demanding night out without getting plastered enough to talk to people. Otherwise he clammed up, and remained inside his shell and impossible to hold a conversation with. He couldn’t just pretend like Senior. It was in his code, to be a through and through honest person. He even struggled to surprise people, with a gift, or a party; resisting the urge to just tell them and save the shock was strong. 

He closed the door and leant against it for a moment, thinking to himself, frowning, then smiling, and continuing through to the kitchen space to make himself a fresh coffee. His other one had ended up going cold after their venture upstairs lasted longer than expected. Tipping out the old coffee and starting to make a fresh one, he slipped a cigarette out of Senior’s pack, conveniently left out on the side, lighting it on the stove. He didn’t have a particularly need to smoke; rather, he just enjoyed going through packs and packs when he was stressed, or had anything particular on his mind. It kept his hands busy, kept him from scratching his neck or clenching his teeth. Once he started for the day though - he couldn’t stop, going through them manically, without even realising himself doing it. Just lighting another once he’d finished the other, continuously.

Just as the kettle had finished boiling, the door knocked simultaneously, but as he went to answer it, Adam had let himself in anyway. Along with a few surprise guests. His sister. And her boyfriend; John forced a smile when he looked towards the young, skinny punk walking through his door. He’d only met him the once, but he didn’t get a good impression; and after their father had passed, John had pretty much assumed the role of protector of the daughter. Making sure she didn’t slip into an abusive relationship, or an unhappy one.

Adam grinned, two big bags in either hand, cuddling him regardless, gently placing the bags down first. 

“Bloody late again aren’t ya.”

John laughed softly, patting his brother’s back firmly, the brother’s were affectionate towards one another, but they still maintained a level of masculinity. 

“Yeah. Well. I got caught up at fucking work again. I swear. I don’t get paid enough to put up with that shit.”

Adam huffed, laughing too, making a joke of the matter; when in fact, leaving work, he had been very irritated at how long he had been kept back - knowing he wasn’t going to get paid extra either rattled him. 

John let go of Adam and let him shuffle past him to put his bags down on the sideboard, John flicked his cigarette into the ashtray situated just behind his elbow, and came to hug his sister next; albeit, with a little hesitance. Alex. Such a difficult woman sometimes. Her and John often argued over things that he ended up being right about. He was the older brother after all, he’d usually had those experiences long before she did, or had already sussed someone out within seconds of meeting them and tried to warn her before she got hurt. She was stubborn. More stubborn than him, Senior, and Adam combined. 

Alex hugged him gently, kissing his cheek and making him smile. 

“I didn’t know you were coming Lex. I would have bought the alcopops in.”

He was at it straight away, she laughed at him and shook her head but said nothing more. Alex was infamous for being the first one drunk, just next to Adam in that chain. Then Senior. Then John. 

“Hello Turner.”

John was still suspicious of her new boyfriend, because, he had yet to have found a fault, and it made him worry even more. Alex seemed happy, but he didn’t let his guard down for a second. His father would have done the same. As he did, for even the boys, while he was still around. Managing to see the twins into the first half of their teen years, when the hormones began, they started getting into girls, and boys were turning into men.

He shook Turner’s hand regardless, wearing an unsure smile, as the beaming one greeting him had already set him on edge. 

Senior tapped John’s shoulder and swapped places with him quickly, ushering his twin away into the kitchen to sort out the drinks. It was best to keep those two apart as much as possible. Especially until John was at least a little bit intoxicated; until he had started to relax and his mind had eased off. He was paranoid about the whole situation. She’d hopped from one relationship failure into another one very quickly, it made him worry, he didn’t want her letting anybody take advantage of her. Turner might get a whiff of the wealth in the family and stick around for a slice.

John shuffled off into the kitchen, breathing deeply, keeping himself calm. Alex knew that John didn’t really like Turner. Nor had he liked any of her previous boyfriends. Especially the vampires. They were even more likely to be up to something, marrying into the Blaylock family could be beneficial in many ways; and some crafty buggers knew so too.

-

Yet another messy night, and counting…

John had decided to head off to bed earlier than everyone else, after having far less to drink than was usual of him; might he be following Eliza’s orders? No. Of course not. He just didn’t feel like drinking. Hmm. John, not feeling like drinking. It doesn’t work. 

His younger brother had passed out on the sofa, with Senior dragging in a blanket after Alex and Turner had left and tucking Adam in before he’d headed to bed himself.

“Nrrrrrrrrr-ahhh!”

John awoke with a loud growl, as he stretched out flat, clawing at the pillow and grumbling lowly, eyes still shut, scratching at his stubbled chin sleepily. 

He yawned softly and rolled over slowly, pushing the duvet off with his feet and starting to swing his legs out of bed, eyes slowly opening in the process. He was certainly not a morning person; until he’d had his first sip of his morning coffee, it was a slow rolling and sluggish process for him. 

Stomp. He stood upright and stomped into the bathroom sleepily, his head resting against the wall as he leant over the toilet. Breathing deeply and fighting more than anything to keep his eyes open. 

He stood there for a moment, blinking himself awake, before he went back into the bedroom, pulling on a pair of fresh boxers and heading downstairs to fix himself a good coffee before his day could progress any further.   
“John, Morning.”

Adam had crept into the kitchen, looking just as drained as John felt; and very hungover. The rest of them had drank way more than John for once. It felt good being the only one not hungover - though he didn’t really typically get hungover anyway, the others did. Mixing their drinks did them no favours. 

“You look awful, you haven’t got work have you?”

John frowned softly, folding his arms, stood waiting for the kettle to boil, pulling an extra mug out of the cupboard for his brother. 

“Nah. Thankfully. I have the weekend off.”

Adam smirked slightly, still wearing the clothes from the night before, John inspected him.

“You need to borrow some clothes?”

John asked with a slight raise of his brows. Adam was the same size as him, luckily. He was used to Adam borrowing into his wardrobe. 

“Yeah- if you don’t mind.”

Adam said awkwardly, he’d made a habit of knicking John’s clothes, guiltily so. But his older brother had a good dress sense, and bought in fairly good materials too. It wasn’t all about brand, or look for John. He had to have certain materials. Especially comfortable textiles that wouldn’t irritate him; cutting out the labels usually.

“Why’d you go to bed so early last night, anyway, not like you at all.”

Adam probed him while they waited, John moving to begin making their coffees while listening.

“I just didn’t feel like- drinking.”

John shrugged, pausing before the last part, he couldn’t quite believe he’d ever say such a thing. Alcohol had long dominated his life. It was something he thought he always needed, always relied on.

“There’s no way that’s true, John.”

Adam dismissed that comment immediately, his brother, not drinking? It didn’t fit together, that concept with that man. He was far too used to him and Senior drinking themselves silly; like clockwise, wake up, feel terrible, sober up, get ready, go out and get drunk again - pick up females along the way. They were the true definition of players, by every account. Especially Senior. John seemed less interested in the meaningless act, but when needs must. 

“Well. It is. I mean. Maybe. Eliza told me not to. I just didn’t drink. I didn’t even want to.”

John frowned, talking himself through the idea too. He’d just slipped upstairs last night and went straight to bed rather than staying up as late as them, and letting himself get too comfortable polishing off neat whiskey. It was a very bad habit. 

“Who on earth is Eliza?”

Adam grew curious, John handing him his coffee, and taking his own into both palms, drinking slowly.

“Oh. Just a friend. She’s saved my neck a few times.”

John said casually, he didn’t want any of his family to know what was going on there yet. No point getting anybody’s hopes up, least of all, his own. He knew there was something. They hadn’t clicked so quickly for no reason - the universe was plotting something.

“Really? I’ve never met her?”

Adam wondered, John spoke of her like a long-term friend, though Adam was pretty sure he knew pretty much all of John’s little circles of friends, acquaintances, by now. It’s not as though his brother was a particularly sociable man, he didn’t make remembering them very difficult.

“No. I only met her a few days ago.”

John smiled, shaking his head and sighing.

“I got into a fight with the wolves, remember. She’s the one that pulled me out of the woods.”

Adam’s memory was patchy from that night, when John had explained all of it. His wounds had healed by this point. Now all that remained was slightly newer patches of skin where his body had mended, it was barely noticeable and soon it’d have blended in with the rest. 

“Oh. Her. Right.”

Adam nodded, understanding who he was referring to.

“Just a friend John?”

He tilted his head slightly, still curious.  
“Yeah. She’s a friend.”

John said quickly, making Adam smirk and eye him even more, noticing the little red glow in his ears. It gave him away everytime, John couldn’t lie to anybody in the family, he was terrible at lying. He never usually did try to anyway. 

“Yeah. Friend.”

Adam nodded however, just going along with it. Whatever happened, it’d become apparent in due time. They were never left out of the conversation. The brothers communicated frequently and thoroughly, keeping each other informed on the ins and outs of everything really. They didn’t really have any secrets between them.


	7. Bennie & Hal

It didn’t take long for the third brother to appear, appearing with nothing more than a sock on his foot. He’d only just made it to bed by the looks of it. How he’d managed to get any of his clothes off would remain a mystery. 

“I feel… Fucking. Terrible.”

Senior grumbled, hobbling into the kitchen, his eyes almost closed still. He took a mug out of the cupboard, John reaching over to gently prise it out of his hands and go to make him coffee instead. He looked as though he needed a sit down, and possibly a pair of boxers. Though it definitely wasn’t unusual for the pair to roam the apartment nude; not in the slightest. In fact. It was more unusual for them to appear clothed. 

“I can see that.”

Adam laughed softly, as Senior rubbed his forehead gingerly and sighed, closing his eyes and shielding them away from the sunlight flooding into the apartment. Nobody had bothered to shut the blinds, they were all hungry too, not a good combination. Adam noticed and quickly went to shut all the adjacent blinds, relieving Senior in his fragile, hungover state, as he had slouched down into the nearest armchair and started rubbing his temples.

John came over with a big mug of coffee, and some pain relief. He rubbed his brother’s shoulder gently and encouraged him to take the pills with the little glass of water he’d also brought over.

“Thank you John.”

Senior sighed, smiling tiredly, his brother was a very caring man, more so than anyone else in the entire family. He just did kind things without even needing to ask, dished out all the hugs and comfort, made sure they were all feeling okay and looked after, including looking after all their finances and keeping them afloat. John did enough in the family, to call it a day job, but he never complained, no word out of him, except mentioning their bank statements, and how everything was going in the ways of finances, in a broken down, easy explanation that made their lives a whole lot easier. Banking didn’t even exist when they were brought into this world, trading, and coin had been around, but the concept of banking, didn’t fully come into play until the 1800s. John was the only one that’d taken it all in and managed to get his head around that new way of living, which had only developed and grown into a huge, dominant part of life on Earth. 

“I’m going out shortly, I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

John had sat down next to Senior, on the sofa where Adam had been passed out all night, budging the duvet aside. 

Senior was drinking down his coffee desperately, hoping the caffeine would kick in and help to lift him out of this hellish alcohol aftermath he was in. Coming down from alcohol could be bad sometimes, but it was only a scratch to some of the things they’d came down from in their wild and adventurous past, together. 

“Oh. What’re you up to eh?”

Senior lifted his head, placing his now-empty coffee mug aside and eyeing John with question.

“Well. I’m going to pay the Calsey brothers a visit first. Then I’m going to meet a friend for a bit. Why?”

John answered him honestly, but briefly, he didn’t want to divulge too much to anybody. But he knew him leaving the house was an odd occurrence most of the time, because it didn’t happen very often and not without a good reason. 

“You’re going on a hit? You sure you don’t need a second man for the job?”

Senior retorted, offering to come with him.

“No. I’m not going to hit anybody today, I’m going to find out what needs cleaning up though. Besides, you’re going to stay here and clean up the mess.”

John smiled slightly at the last part, Senior wasn’t quite as keen on cleaning as John proved to be. Arranging everything just so and seemingly enjoying himself while he was sweeping around the house mopping and dusting. He kept their home liveable, and nicely tidy. But since he wasn’t going to be around until later, it was Senior’s turn to clean up, or at least what he could manage.

“You’re in no fit state to fight today anyway, just relax.”

John mentioned, he wouldn’t want Senior going out in the state he was in, it’d be the same the other way around too.

“Fine. If you insist.”

Senior sighed, shrugging, he’d offered so John couldn’t complain later if he ended up roughed up again. But he took his brother’s word for it, he wasn’t going out to get into any trouble. It was often that John said one thing, then ended up doing another by pure impulse, spur of the moment decisions swayed by his deep underlying emotions. It made him quite unreliable at times.

“I do insist. I’m not going to do anything without you, promise.”

John held out his hand, and they shook firmly as he made a promise. Senior knew that John didn’t like to break promises and it’d be out of character if he ever did so of his own will so he’d take his hand on that. He didn’t like to let John face those jobs alone. Taking on all those thugs all at once; and with the chance of getting shot, stabbed, beaten, sliced… They didn’t always make it out unscathed, that was just a bonus.

“Okay, well, I’ll have the apartment sorted by time you’re back then, and that’s a promise too.”

Senior smiled confidently, trading in their vows so it was equal and easier for both of them to keep to their word. It’d be no good if one did, one did not. 

“Right. Good. I might not be back until late, don’t wait up.”

John stood up, collecting their mugs, Adam had slipped out the room after watching them negotiate, going upstairs to scavenge some of John’s spare clothes.

“I’ll probably be up when you get back anyway, but yeah, sure.”

Senior shrugged, standing up too, feeling the painkillers just starting to kick in, the dull pains pulsing through his head slowly fading out the more they spoke. With the bonus of the caffeine lifting his energy levels and bringing him into the moment finally, being hungover, it’d have never came about otherwise.

John left him to it, stopping by the kitchen on his way upstairs and placing the mugs in the sink ready for Senior to rinse. He went back upstairs and entered his bedroom, nudging Adam on his way past, heading for the bathroom to get a shower before he dressed ready to go out anywhere. Usual rituals for John. 

Adam looked around and just caught sight of John slipping into the ensuite, picking out some plain and casual clothes that he thought John might not miss as much as one of his beloved suits. Though, the amount of them the man went through in a month, was beyond absurd. Many of them ended up in the dump when he got into scraps, blood and tears ruining the outfits. He shouldn’t even bother wearing white but he still did anyway, every once in a while.

John stepped into the shower, switching on the hot water, and proceeded to take a brisk, and vigorous shower. Washing his hair four times through, and his body all the same. He was very conscious of his hygiene. He liked to be clean, his body, his environment. It was one thing that he always had to have control of. 

There was nothing worse than having dirt in your environment. For him. It made no sense to have a dirty, disorganised space. Because to him. It really didn’t distinguish the point of having a shelter in the first place. Might as well live outside, with the dirt he thought. That and it was just very uncomfortable and unnecessary to disregard himself or his house in such a manner.

“Ah.”

Eventually, he’d found himself in front of the mirror, dressed neatly, and putting the last finishing touches to his hair. Flicking it around gently with a comb. He caught the tender spot on his head, it still felt slightly bruised, though it’d mostly healed otherwise. No obvious scab or lump showing.

“Right.”

He looked himself over one more time, straightened out his jacket, and finally left the bathroom. Adam was flat out on his bed, a shirt still in one of his hands, snoring quietly. He frowned peculiarly and made a quiet exit, picking up his keys, wallet, strapping his watch on, grabbing everything essential.

“See you later on Sen!”

He called through to wherever his brother had gotten to, hearing a muffled call of ‘goodbye’ from somewhere and smiling as he left the apartment.

-

Walking through the center of New York city in broad daylight always proved a manic challenge. Sidewalks saturated with busy workers, parents with their children, noisy teenagers - you name it. It was all in one clustered city center, chaotic yet somehow, somewhat pleasant. It grounded John when he decided to occasionally left his apartment during the day, seeing all these people moving about uncoordinated, bumping into one another, rushing about and equally walking at snail's pace. Reminding him of the other people that he lived with, around, called his community. 

Though it wasn’t quite the same as England. In fact. Nowhere else he’d ever been to quite matched up to his quirky hometown. There was an air of awkwardness everywhere else, that barely registered in the busiest English cities. Because people actually spoke to one another, friendly and polite, open and easygoing. Around New York, it was quite nice, but definitely not the same. 

John walked briskly, keeping his pace through every little flock of people obstructing the walkways. Making his way a few blocks across, until he had reached his first destination for the day; the Calsey brothers. Troublesome two they were. But they provided him and his family with all the information they needed to keep their mantra up; preying upon criminals as a trade of the otherwise terrible acts they’d commit. Killing people for survival purposes. It made life as a vampire slightly easier, less bad media, the police didn’t bother them if they were seen to be doing the work of a vigilante, bringing bad people to justice and sating themselves in the process. It was a little unspoken pact they had with the authorities. So long as nobody particularly innocent was getting murdered.

“It’s John.”

“Who?”

“Blaylock.”

He pressed the buzzer at the front step to their apartment, speaking firmly into the intercom and hearing the door click moments later. He pushed the door open and let himself in. Shutting it behind him and heading up to their floor. The door was open when he made it up to their floor, walking in and shutting it behind him. 

“Ello?”

John called in, walking in slowly, expecting one of them to greet him. Then out of nowhere, the eldest of the two brothers jumped out and shouted,

“Boo!”

He exclaimed, John stopped in front of him, hardly flinching, raising one brow, unimpressed.

“Oh come on, I thought I’d get you this time ah. Dammit. Hello Johnny, how are ya?”

The eldest brother, Bennie, greeted him. He’d never learnt his lesson. John had told him time and time again, vampires don’t scare easy and ever since he’d been trying to prove John wrong. Yet to make a point of that theory, he was defeated yet again.

“I’m alright, you?”

John took his hand, shaking briskly, in a firm businessman type handshake. 

“Yeah, yeah- good, good. What’s up, suppose you’re hoping I’ve got something for you yeah.”  
Bennie walked through to the dining room, where they usually sat and smoked, discussed their business. John followed him straight through and took a seat opposite him.

“Funny, I didn’t strike you down as a mind reader Bennie.”

John commented sarcastically, making Bennie laugh and shake his head, quite used to John’s witty comments by now.

“Well. I do have something for you, as always, you can always rely on me.”

Bennie grinned, he never let John walk away empty-handed, they’d established a good level of trust and reliability. He turned over information effectively, which is exactly what John wanted. Bennie offered John a cigarette, which he happily accepted, letting him light it for him too.

“Would you like a drink?”

Bennie was about to get up, the question seemed silly by now, John always liked a stiff drink, time being no factor in when he wanted alcohol, early afternoon or not, it’d never mattered to the vampire.

“Uh- no, I’m alright today actually.”

John had to think about that, he was tempted, but he declined in the end, he didn’t want to taint himself yet.

“Woah, wait..”

Bennie sat back down, he’d just about grabbed the bottle of half empty whiskey when John declined, putting it back down and coming to sit back down instead, looking John dead in the eye and frowning with concern.

“Are you sick or something?”

Bennie joked with John, bemused by that answer, it was unexpected.

“No. Nothing like that. Just giving it a miss at the moment.”

John smiled politely, shaking his head slightly.

“Anyway, what’ve you got for me, I’m on a schedule today.”

John returned to the main reason he was here, wanting to get on with it, he was hungry too, which didn’t help his patience.  
“Right, yeah, so.”

Bennie paused to light his cigarette, pointing a finger, and inhaling before he started to explain.

“There’s a new gang, drug handlers again, apparently, they claim to be affiliated with the Russian Mafia, big case if they are John.”

Bennie started, he liked to provide John and his family with a challenge sometimes, especially when the bigger gangs started showing themselves, slipping up, making noticeable mistakes that somebody like him noticed and fed back to John.

“They’re based in the Bronx, down east and hundred seventy ninth street, apartment C. That’s where they’re supposed to be operating from currently, though I’ve heard there’s quite a big branch of them spread out all across the Bronx.”

Bennie told John confidently, he fed him little bits of information at a time when John popped round so he could keep coming back accepting new jobs. Bennie was affiliated with a large, organised group himself that didn’t like competition. In trade for the information, John promised neutrality between his people and theirs, and helped them whittle down competition.

“Right. They’re not actually affiliated with the Russians are they? I was sure I got them all last time.”

John frowned gently, challenged by the idea of them returning so quickly, obviously their counterparts in Russia hadn’t learnt their lesson yet. 

“I believe so, that’s what Hal told me, when’s he been wrong eh?”

Hal, Bennie’s younger brother, whom did most of the sniffing and picking the targets, while Bennie did the further digging, confirming the targets and making sure they were actual targets for John to pick up.

“True. Okay, that’s fine. I guess we’ll have to be more firm with them this time.”

John sighed in frustration. The Russians were hefty business, especially when word got back to the bosses in their country, and the heat picked up. John knew this, but it was a challenge, that’s what he’d asked for. Little point in him going for the easy ones all the time, no fun otherwise. 

“Be careful though, there’s more of them this time, there’s a lot more this time John.”

Bennie told him, pulling out a piece of folded paper and sliding it across to John, it contained all the details and information they’d gathered in full. So the Blaylocks and their associates knew how to handle the situation, how not to face the repercussions.  
“Good. More for us to do. Is that all?”

John was in a hurry really, though he’d love to stop and chat with Bennie for longer, he really wanted to catch Eliza before she finished work. Maybe if he timed it just right, fit in a coffee before she finished too. 

“I think so, it is for now, I’ll call you if I need to tell you anything else, or any more hits come up, you know the drill.”

Bennie nodded, knowing that John was in a hurry when he stubbed his cigarette out and stood up from the table, looking at his watch.

“Okay good, thank you Bennie, I’ll be in touch when we’ve finished the first hit.”

John smiled warmly, Bennie stood up to show him out, they exchanged another hand shake by the front door as Bennie then went to open it.

“Good to see ya John!”

Bennie called after him.

“Good to see you too Ben.”


	8. Don't Panic.

John turned away and left the apartment building without another word, walking straight back towards his apartment, on the way there, the coffee shop Eliza worked in. It was just a few blocks away from his place, conveniently. 

He kept his head down, one hand tucked in his pocket, other constantly lifting to check the time, huffing and pacing faster every time, he didn’t want to miss her. He’d told her he’d be there. But then, she hadn’t actually mentioned when she finished so he didn’t even know if she’d still be there. It was now just past four, hopefully he wouldn’t miss her, though worst case scenario he had her phone number saved in his contacts handily.

His head was spinning every step he took, closer to her workplace. Anxiety creeping into his brain again, infesting it with deeply embedded fear, of rejection, of abandon, of everything John had previously experienced. It haunted him. It made everything impossible, especially when he was feeling weak enough to succumb to it; sober, drug-less, brave? John never went into anything he was unsure about without something to aid him along the way, push back those feelings that built the inevitable barrier between him and ever getting anything out…  
John looked up at the signage outside, then through the window, hands tucked into his pockets, stood curiously peering, spotting Eliza behind the counter and feeling his throat tighten, his palms sweating, a furious itch forming on the very curve of the back of his neck. He took a moment, inhaling deeply, stepping out of the way of a lady that’d been trying to get past him the entire time.

“Sorry.”

He moved, only just realising she’d been asking him to move. There was a knot growing in his stomach, uneasy, sensitive to every step he took, making him feel more and more nervous, more and more nauseous. He wore a confident expression, a fairly convincing smile, a strut that didn’t belong to his current feelings at all; but continued regardless as he walked into the cafe finally and walked up to the counter.

Eliza had her back to him at first, making somebody else’s order, talking to another staff member, busy. John caught eyes with another waitress, who came over to serve him instead. He didn’t let his bravado falter for a moment, though his feelings were intense, overwhelming, he felt about ready to curl up and pass out, dizzied by the force of it.

“Yeah uh- can I get a Mocha, two shots.”

His voice was there, somehow it managed to creep out, normally, his deep and familiar tone had caught Eliza’s attention too. She peered over her shoulder briefly, giving him a bewilderingly-warm smile, he smiled back but had to keep focused on the waitress whom was clicking her fingers in front of his face.

“Hello? Cream. Cream sir?”

She was trying to get his attention, unaware of why he’d became so distant, too focused on her job and the till interface to realise he was off with the fairies smiling at the woman behind her. John looked back towards the waitress, snapping out of it and gasping.

“Sorry, no cream, thank you.”

John rummaged in his pocket, pulling out his wallet to pay. Handing the kind waitress a twenty.

“Keep the change, thanks.”

John smiled briefly, and went to take a seat. It was table service in here, god, he knew that because he’d been here so many times before. Had Eliza been working here this whole time? Right under his nose. Why didn’t he recognise her then? He sat down quickly, heavily into his seat, elbows up on the table surface, gazing over at the counter in a daze again.

His fight or flight response was kicking in. 

This isn’t a good idea, John.

Stay John.

No, you’re setting yourself up for failure, stop now before it’s too late.

Look at her, you don’t want to walk away now do you?

“Ah.”

John sighed and rubbed his face, he was shaking ever so slightly. So little nobody else but him would notice it. He could feel the quiver, he sat up straight and kept pushing back all the negative feeling trying to flood his otherwise, positive outlook.

“Here you go, mister.”

Her voice. He peered up at her, his drink being placed down in front of him. Eliza was stood right in front of him.

She leant closer briefly.

“I’m finishing in twenty minutes.”

She said simply, smiling at him again before she walked off. His smile dropped the moment she walked away, picking up his coffee and going to take a sip. His hand was shaking so much, he almost spilt it all over himself before he could lift the mug up to his lips. He dug his elbow firmly and ignored it, sipping away; good coffee, really good coffee. He imagined Eliza must’ve made it, she was the one operating the machines, where she had now returned, completing more orders.

Remember what father taught you John.

He took some deep, slow breaths. Closing his eyes briefly, as he took another, longer sip and started to look around him instead. Five things you can see, the colour, the shape, the size. Focus John.

He looked around as calmly as he could, his exterior, holding everything in this far, he couldn’t let himself lose his shit in public. And especially not in front of Eliza. Not in front of her. 

No. Then she’ll know your nervous.

Focus.

Newspapers, black and white, square, coated with text, big yet thin.

Coffee, brown and white, circular, foamy and steaming, regular sized mug.

Taxi, yellow and black, unusual shape, long and metallic, quite large.

Tables, red and oak, rectangular, wooden and smooth, medium sized.

Windows…

“John?”

“Eliza.”

He spoke softly, looking at her gently, his gaze drawn into focus as he had been off in the distance when she sat down.

“What’s wrong?”

She stared straight through him, he stared back but he couldn’t pull away once he was caught. His response was delayed, his eyes glossy, he looked high - but he couldn’t be further from it.

“Okay, right. Up, come on, let’s go.”

Eliza stood up from her chair, now dressed in her coat, a bag on her shoulder, cigarette slotted upon her ear. She took his hand from the table and lifted it up, tugging, making him stand and taking his arm gently between hers. Making sure he hadn’t left anything else behind, he didn’t speak, he just followed, a peculiar look on his face, he was losing, he was going to lose it, he couldn’t hold it back.

She walked past the counter with him.

“Eliza, you know him, is he okay?”

Her co-worker caught her on her way past, she stopped for a moment.

“He’ll be fine, see you next week Sal.”

Eliza smiled warmly and continued walking.

“See you Eliza.”

Her friend had called back, as she walked out of the cafe with John and kept walking, down the street, blocks and blocks, he followed silently, everything was whooshing, blurry, it all felt too quick, too much.

Luckily, Eliza only lived a few blocks down, and as it happened, only a street away from John. Well. This was her city home, the cabin they’d met in, that was her retreat for downtime, and when she wasn’t working pretty much. 

Up the steps, through the door, into the lift, through another door. John was barely paying attention to any of it. Eliza guided him into her home, shutting the door behind them, then taking him into her lounge, sitting him down on the sofa and gently taking his jacket off for him, along with his shoes, making him comfortable.

Eliza took a seat next to him, picking up the TV remote and turning the television on, the volume on low, just using that as environment for him. Just a little something, so the silence didn’t make him feel worse. She was calm, collected, holding of his hands in hers, gently stroking her thumb against it, her head gently rested against his shoulder. It was a waiting game after that.

It didn’t take too long. John gasped strongly, breathing heavily, his head leant forward slightly, looking around at her with a frown.

“What. What happened? Where are we?”

John looked confused at first, then apologetic, it slowly started settling back in, the coffee shop, the journey here.

“John. Nice of you to join me.”

Eliza grinned, she didn’t even seem remotely bothered, but he was, deeply.

“Oh. I did it again, in public, in front of you. No.”

John pressed his hands against his face.

She rubbed his back, comforting him gently.

“Breathe John, breathe, come on. In. Hold it. Out.”

She spoke softly, talking him through it, calming him down with her delicate handling. He sat back and continued to focus on breathing, calming.

He looked at her again, she came to hold his hand again, such a gentle touch. 

“You’re not- you’re not…”

He didn’t even know what to say, he wanted to ask why she’d stayed with him, brought him indoors, helped him… Why had she helped him…

“I’m not gone, no. Neither are you.”

Eliza smiled gently, patting his thigh, reminding him of his surroundings with her touch too.

“Oh.”  
So many emotions crossed that man’s face, all at once too. John was trying to register what was going on, looking for reasons, looking for a justification. Why would she bother helping him? Though sadly, he only thought that because that’s all the experience he had to rely on, nobody wanted anything to do with it.

“So. How are you- how were you before I saw you.”

Eliza began, keeping a smile, and her gentle thumb running along his hand. It seemed to be helping, he was far more relaxed than he had been, leaning back into the sofa again and breathing softly, still gathering his thoughts.

“I was feeling good, a little excited.”

John quipped, looking into the distance, she could feel his heart thundering, his palm pulsing like crazy still, despite appearing a lot calmer, his heart was still going for it.

“Excited. So was I.”

Eliza smirked, he looked around and a smile graced her too.

“About what?”

John perked up somewhat, his confidence flowing back through in waves.

“Well. Exactly the same thing as you.”

She said gingerly, a little giggle following it.

“You were excited about seeing a topless woman in the window too?”

He went deadpan, quirking a brow, demanding an answer now, okay, his confidence had definitely returned in a sudden. 

“Of course, she was gorgeous.”

Eliza gave him an answer, going along with that, that could be their metaphor. They needn’t say it aloud. What they were actually excited about, it was happening now, the excitement was peaking.

“Oh I didn’t know you swung both ways?”

John was surprised, but not torn by her response, he was in the middle himself.

“John. I sleep with whoever I want to sleep with. I don’t see the difference.”

Eliza remarked outright, forth-right with the truth. No point pretending with him. He wasn’t pretending himself. He didn’t seem like the type easy to shock, either, the things that man had probably seen, heard, he couldn’t be surprised.

“I agree.”

He said simply, a particular upcurl of one side of lips, a different smirk entirely, though only brief, and that look in his eyes. Eliza felt a little heat raise in her cheeks, blushing ever so slightly.

“I marked you down as quite the ladies man actually, so we’ll call that one even.”

Eliza returned, trying not to let that gesture get the better of her, he wouldn’t sweep her confidence. Because she was more than confident of him already.

There was a brief silence, they both looked at the television screen, blaring, a graphic film, of course, of bloody course.

“Fucking dracula.”

John laughed heartily, making her laugh, what a cliche, and of all things that could be on the television. 

“Ah. That reminds me, of uh- I was going to ask you out to dinner, before, you know..”

John turned his gaze towards her again, he brazenly came out with it, he didn’t feel shy anymore, the nerves were gone, he held her hand back, stroking at her fingertips equally.

“You were? What did you have in mind?”

Eliza was pleasantly surprised by his proposal, out of the blue, though that had obviously been his intentions before he grew nervous.

“Ah, well, not a traditional dinner, we wouldn’t enjoy that quite as much.”

John grinned, hinting, he was planning on inviting her out to eat, a vampiric dinner. 

“Oh. You mean- Well I’ve never been out to eat with another vampire before.”

Eliza admitted, she had been long protective of her identity, and it wasn’t a typically done thing for vampires to dine together. Unless of course, they were a couple. Then, it became a very romantic gesture, a very intimate idea.   
“Really? Never?”

John didn’t believe her at first. Not even with family? John went out hunting with his brothers all the time, they ate together, just like any other family; except they gorged out on blood, and murdered the animals fresh, while other people were happily sat around a table with plates and cutlery. It was still just as nice, and special, normal to them, like normal to humans would be.

“Nope. Never. Well. I guess, tonight will be my first night.”

Eliza accepted his offer smoothly, thrilled to be invited out to dinner by him, she didn’t expect him to offer. But then again, he had came across as quite a gentleman, she should’ve mentally marked that down as his first move really. She hadn’t known what to expect of meeting him today.

“I guess so.”

John smirked back, she gently slipped her hand out of his, standing up from the sofa.

“Just give me two minutes to get changed then.”

Eliza told him, looking back at him with a glowering smile as she left the room and went through to her bedroom to get changed. 

John’s gaze trailed after her, a new feeling had started to grow, it was just as intense as the initial feeling he’d experienced, in his music room at home. But more ferocious, stronger, tugging at his insides; and his pants. He knew this beast too well to forget his name.

He tapped his feet, sitting up with his elbows on his knees, gazing around at everything, waiting patiently. Then he needed to use the bathroom, and she still hadn’t returned, his legs dancing desperately. After a few more moments, he lifted from the sofa and decided to take a wander, making it out into the hallway, then getting lost, looking left, right, he went left, following where she had went. He only wanted to find the bathroom.

Walking down the hallway, he took his time despite needing to use the loo quite urgently, admiring artwork hanging on the walls, and photographs of her and various people, various locations. He kept walking, coming across a door half open, the light was on, he assumed it was the bathroom and approached it. 

“...”

He peered inside, and got a sight of something he wasn’t expecting. It definitely wasn’t the bathroom. His heart started to thunder again, he gulped, tearing his gaze away and creeping past the door; she was ‘getting dressed’ stood in front of the mirror brushing through her long locks slowly, completely naked. He wasn’t going to say a word. Though he felt guilty of what he’d seen, he’d feel even worse if she noticed. She did notice. Why’d he think she’d left the door open?

He kept moving, now he was bursting, and he opened the next door along, the bathroom. Thank goodness for that. He was quick to move to the toilet, unzipping his pants rapidly and releasing himself, groaning as he’d finally made it, and managed not to pee himself - especially proud of himself for not doing so when he saw what he did. Though it had left him with a semi, compliments to the one responsible.

Shake. Zip. Flush. He stood over the basin, washing his hands quickly, then slipping back out of the bathroom, she was just coming out her bedroom when he did so, looking round at him innocently. She had changed into a dress, with a lower neck, a very pretty dress that caught him immediately.

“Ready?”

Eliza asked, holding out her hand as he approached her and took it gently, nodding once.

“I know just the spot. You’ll love it.”

John smiled sweetly, taking her hand and following her out of her apartment.


	9. More than this..

Whoosh. One minute they were stood on her doorstep, next minute, he’d taken up into his arms full fireman position, making her giggle, then they were gone with a loud crack.

Perks of being a vampire really, they didn’t have to wait around for a taxi.

John transported them there, it didn’t take but moments until he stumbling, and letting her down onto her feet, holding her hand gracefully and helping her regain her balance.

“I didn’t expect that. No fair.”

Eliza was still giggling about it, John just winked as they walked, she started to take in their surroundings.

They were submerged deep into a forest, and a mountain. It was unfamiliar terrain to her, though it should have been, living in New York as long as she did, she would have thought she’d ventured up here before. 

“The Catskills huh?”

Eliza took it all in, they kept walking, further into the forest. He’d only taken them in so far, so they were in perfect environment for hunting. Plenty of stags near them, they could both smell them.

“I’ve never been up this far.”

She had mentioned her unfamiliarity with this place, but now it made more sense to mention it.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been up here. It’s my favourite place…”

John was still in disbelief about that, how could she resist? Maybe she hadn’t realised it was all up here. From New York. It didn’t look very impressive with all the towering skyscrapers and buildings around them. 

“It’s a good thing I’ve never been up here then, didn’t ruin your surprise.”

Eliza said with amusement, he agreed with a chuckle.

“Yeah, actually, that’s true.”

They slowed down, then stopped, looking at one another.

“Right, John, how does thing work then?”

Eliza was curious, how did he expect this go, she didn’t want to make any sudden movements but she was starving. Long day at work, no breaks. It was tough sometimes, keeping composure and pretending; let alone the pain of holding her fangs in when the hunger really settled in. Sometimes she couldn’t even force it, and had to hide her face from customers, like she had been doing today when he walked in. Working with her back to the customers, while her human co-worker did all the interactions, smart move.

“Well. Follow me first.”

John took her hand, she positioned herself, then let him sprint ahead with her tagging behind, sprinting along with him. Until they came to a halt, there were deer just up ahead, in sight, but they hadn’t noticed the hungry vampires yet.

“You, take a seat, I’ll be right back.”

John grinned, leaving her in the spot he chosen, it was a few yards from a huge cliff. Such a view. Such a breathtaking view. It quickly became clear to her why he’d chosen this spot, why this is where he came to relax. Minus the cabin, he was a naturist, sleeping on a bed of leaves didn’t seem to fuss him.

John darted towards the deer, catching one, and slicing it’s neck, then when it gave up it’s struggle against his staggering strength holding it’s horns, he brought it back to Eliza.

She had been sat taking in the view for a few moments before he returned, she had caught scent of the blood the moment he’d knicked the deer’s throat with his razor sharp fangs. Her pupils were shot, nostrils wide and inhaling deeply. 

“Here darling.”

John dropped the deer in front of her, she smiled wickedly, leaping for the deer like David Bowie to a bag of cocaine. 

He went off again, leaving her to feed happily, darting after the fleeing herd, and catching another deer and treating it the same, managing to drag it back to where she was still feeding ferociously, blood dripping all over her front. He dropped down to his knees close to her, a deer each, oh he was generous.

They fed in unison, John growled slightly, a sign he was deeply enjoying his meal. He got very into it, when he was feeding. It made Eliza grin widely, when she pulled back, her meal finished, hands back behind her, sat watching him with admiration. Breathless, he pulled back moments after her, draining his far quicker, he was very hungry. He’d starved himself all day for this meal, just to make it all the more worth it.

Quite some time had passed, in interval of their feeding, as they were between gorging it down and slowing to enjoy it. It was as close as they were going to get to normal, and as best two vampires could do, in ways of meals together. But it went down a treat, as he looked over at her, eyes almost completely black, the whites of his eyes invisible to the sheer excitement contained within them. 

No words. Words were way in the past at this point. He’d already made it clear of what the date were to entail when he even suggested feeding together; they were vampires, and they both knew what blood did to a vampire..

It was the strongest aphrodisiac there could possibly be, even willing to bet it was the strongest in existence. Nothing could excite a human as much as blood would a vampire. It was unmatched. Another perk of being a vampire; but only if they had a mate handy...

Eliza moved towards him, almost laid on his back, breathing deeply still, she crawled over confidently, and straight over him, her legs settled over his, her lips against his…

It was all obvious from there. They didn’t need to speak, or not yet. 

John had fallen back against a soft bed of leaves, Eliza sat on top of him, her legs either side of his waist, kissing him deeply, hungrily. They shared moans, and the blood left upon their tongues, against the inner of their cheeks. It made for great kissing, blood drinking. Perks, always positive.

Her hips moved back and forth slowly, counter-speed to their intense, vibrant kisses. It only grew and grew, his hands stroked down her back, resting against her backside, and hers were split, one against his shoulder pinning, and another in his hair, grasping and stroking in alternation.

They were at it for a good while, stroking and feeling, getting to know one another’s bodies, there was nothing shy about this encounter. Blood was the perfect icebreaker. Especially since they already knew between them, deep down, after that first kiss. They knew what they wanted, the knew what they were feeling, they were just too shy to exchange, or accept it yet.

“John… Oh John…”

Eliza breathed out against his lips hotly, barely apart, he smiled, and even giggled when she started to lick the escaped drops of blood from around his lips and trailing down his chin, she followed it. The blood had made a perfect trail, straight for his neck, which she followed eagerly. He groaned out deeply, grasping at her, squeezing tightly when she started to suckle, kiss, lick, caress his neck, likes nobody’s business. 

The blood long gone, Eliza however, now nibbling, and turning him on further, and further, and teasing him into submission. He groaned, and gasped, and became submersed in her actions. His eyes screwed shut, feet twitching and kicking gently, legs shaking, he wanted her alright.

“Eliza…”

He returned her call, a plead in his tone, her hands were quick to slip between their legs, ripping his zip down, and his buttons off, tugging at his trousers, he moved his hands to assist her, lifting them slightly to aid the process. 

It wasn’t quite summer yet, the airs were still fairly below comfortable, so they didn’t bother stripping, not that they’d have had the patience to bother even if it were to be summer. Trousers down at his knees, boxers following them shortly after. She’d chosen a dress aptly for the occasion, simply slipping her knickers off and being done with the fuss. And the wait.

“Ohhhh!”

John was a very vocal lover, she quickly realised. It was terribly arousing, as if she couldn’t be anymore delighted or aroused in this moment. He had started to lick the blood from her skin now, as she rocked against him slowly at first, but fairly. He was a lot to take in, quite literally, take in. She hadn’t expected it either, yet again, expectations got the better of her. She thought wrong, he was extremely well endowed. What didn’t the man have?

“Fuck John, my- god…”

Eliza let loose, they were alone, as alone as they could possibly want to be. In the middle of nowhere, far from other people. They could be as loud as they pleased. Which they definitely were being, they were both vocal lovers.

“Mmmmm…”  
John growled out in pleasure, before the pace could pick up any further than the vigorous thrusting they were working, he had grasped her shoulders and flipped them over, his hands either side of her head, forehead pressed to hers, lips all the same, moaning into each others’ mouths instead.

He thrust strongly, and immensely well. Experienced. Of course he would be, an elder like her. She was in for a damned treat right now, and she knew it.

It wasn’t just aimless, she was used to aimless, barely satisfying sex at this point. As was he. The humans were so inexperienced. There was so much they missed out on. 

“I’m… gonna… cum… John… oh… I’m…”

Eliza could hardly get her words out, he was driving her into ecstasy far too quickly, she wasn’t used to getting as well screwed, to put it bluntly. He didn’t mess about with it, he had her legs against his shoulders almost hooked, using that stability to make a mean thrust out of it. And it only got faster, and faster as his face contorted, and his groans grew less and less controlled. 

He leant down to kiss her again, but it only lasted mere moments, their voices combined, their hips connecting.

“Fuck ahh…..”

John shuddered seconds after she did, giving way to a very intense high, shared between them equally, as blissfully as could be expected. 

He moaned, and as did she, both in the ecstasy of reaching her climax, and also of feeling his. Hot and long, he came, that only made her wriggle further, which only made him groan harder.

They fell still, and quiet, all apart from their intense breathing and slight gentle movements, making the leaves crunch under them.

Eliza was the first to make any movements at all, and she leaned in for him, which he responded to immediately, heatedly, deeply, sensually swirling his tongue against hers. It was a calmer, softer kiss than what had preceded it, gentle and sensitive as they came down from their high.

Soon coming to a pause again to focus on breathing, as much as they could just continue on and on, as their desire pleaded. Excited by all of this. It’d all escalated so quickly, but they’d both saw it coming, they just didn’t want to be the first one to say it. Maybe they were going to be just friends? Who knew until this very moment really. They might still not work out. But enough negativity…

“I… I don’t usually move that quickly, John, I promise.”

Eliza thought he might have felt her advances faster than his desire to return them. There was still a small air of uncertainty; heavens knows why, they’d just done the dirty, in the middle of a forest, after sharing a romantic vampiric meal under the stars… What to guess?

“I do... “

John broke into giggling, honest, he was quite forward when he wanted to be. Especially when he was thinking purely about sex. But this had been a different occasion, he honestly hadn’t known what to expect. They didn’t have to act on anything right there and then. 

Eliza gasped and nibbled his lip in return.

“I knew you were a naughty fucker, you smell of mischief you…”

She made him laugh even more, and he pecked her lips to try to contain himself, growling when she nibbled him. He liked being nibbled, he liked being nibbled a lot..

“Oh right. Mischief has smell does it? What does mischief smell like then?”

John retorted playfully, he loved it, he loved how playfully she was, he was definitely falling for her there from the off. He needed a lady worthy of his own playfully, chirpy, immature side, one that could handle that side of him correctly.

“It smells, hmm…”

She sniffed at his neck, making him sigh slightly, just the brush of her nose got to him. They were both still aroused, but not rushing into anything. Blood lasted hours, especially if the vampire waited longer before meals. John obviously knew this and thought ahead, bugger.

“It currently smells like, cologne, blood, and pine forests…”

She mumbled against his neck, kissing at it softly, he sighed even more, and she pulled away, catching his gaze for the first time since they’d engaged, it was bright with the mischief he supposedly whiffed off. 

“Oh, that’s a nice combination of aromas, I must say…”

He grinned, and she grinned back.

“It belongs to a very nice, very handsome man I know…”

Eliza returned, a shade of gentleness in there which really made him melt. He was a huge softy, she’d quickly come to understand that of him, quickly. John was not what he looked like, or not all of it anyway. 

He kissed at her jaw tenderly, making her moan softly and lean into him.

“I kinda want dessert.”

John whispered against her lips, where he’d returned shamelessly, he couldn’t get enough of her.

“I thought.. That was dessert.”

Eliza breathed out softly, batting her lashes innocently, feeling one of his hand rubbing up her thigh.

“There’s no such thing as too much dessert, sweetie.”

John was so outrageously cheeky sometimes, she absolutely adored him for it, he was growing on her very quickly, they were definitely on the same page.

“Well, then might I be allowed some dessert too mister?”

The hairs at the back of John’s neck stood, little goosebumps rising, she felt him shiver, he liked being addressed, he couldn’t hide that, as closely entwined as they still were. He was still happily throbbing inside of her, they hadn’t bothered moving, far too comfortable to be bothered.

“Goodness, yes, if you’d like some.”

He said eagerly, she smirked, tugging his lip yet again. Working out what made him tick while they were being playful.

“Isn’t the saying, ladies first?”

Eliza whispered to him dirtily, a terribly unabashed sentence that made music to his ears, she’d picked upon his gentleman’s weakness, using his own logic against him, making him feel amused, shy and excited all at once.

“I… can’t argue with tha-ahhh…”

Eliza had already started to slip down against him, flipped over yet again, though the control was shared, neither of them had the upper hand.

“I didn’t expect you to be so… well… generous.”

Eliza had knelt between his legs, laying light licks upon his tip, his length quivering at every slight touch it got. John was very, very sensitive. Very easily wound up, and equally as pleased. 

“Neither did I…”

He laughed, and moaned in the same breath, when she went from licks to taking him down, just to add an element of surprise to the mix.

His body relaxed, hands keeping back, she already knew what she was doing, he didn’t even need to intervene. Keeping both his hands behind his head, laid back, enjoying every little bit of it. 

Without the aid of the blood, there was no way they were going to be this forward, this quickly. But once they were there, so were the sparks. They were undeniably attracted to one another, they couldn’t have dismissed that factor, as it stood, from the moment they met really. Or for John at least, her kindness, her gentleness, cheekiness, flirting back with him. It was such a mixture he desired, he longed for, in a woman. And a vampire? Well that was just a bonus for him really, a massive bonus.

He gasped, and sighed, and groaned deeply. Her hands rubbing against his thighs, holding his hips down when they thrust in nerve reaction to the pleasure he felt. She too, knew a good thing or too. Though it wasn’t as practiced as it could be, with her being quite introverted, it was still an obvious mile apart from anything John’d ever had the pleasure of feeling.

Quivering, and sighing, gasping, and crying.

He called out so loudly, so deeply, the open air caught the vibrations and sent them channeling through the woods, in distance from where they were laid together.

Three loud and robust sounds, short yet powerful, then one that picked up length, drawn out into a noisy breathlessness that followed.

Eliza looked up at him, a pleased smile and an achieved energy, her lips laced with achievement. Her legs were pressed together tightly, she tried to contain the unholy, almost hellish excitement she sourced from that. He was such a pleasure to please. Mouthful of a sentence. Mouthful of a man.

“You could have warned me of how good you were, beforehand, darling.”

John muttered softly, his tone, ever so enticing, as she crawled back up to draw level with him once again. His hands found their place at once, upon her comfortable rear, drawing out slow little circles against her flesh.

“I thought it’d be easier to show you.”

Eliza daringly answered back, running her nose against his gently, making it too irresistible for him to keep his lips back. He was bursting with desire and passion, in equal parts. It made her feel both aroused, and loved, all at once. He had his own moves, that she couldn’t have foreseen before this very evening; how affectionate he truly was, she too, couldn’t see there being a point where she’d ever want him to stop, there was no line to be drawn, she indulged heavily.

Soon his love, lingered upon both their tongues, he smiled sweetly against her, his hand tracing further down; fingers welcomed of their curiosity, and of where they ventured.

“Now it’s definitely my turn hun.”

He made point of his definite decision, with his fingers venturing a step further, into a warmth, just a viscous with his love, as their lips and tongues. And with the way he trailed his lips against her jaw, just below her ear, his silky sweet whisper making her shiver; his turn indeed.

“John…”

Eliza could hardly even speak, her voice only just audible, submissive to his touch, his tone, his tongue against the smooth flesh of her neck, far softer than his own, but as sensitive as his own.

They took a turn. From fierce, fiery, passionate and over-stimulated. To a patient, precise, sensuous mutuality. His other idle hand drawn against the tender back of her knee, lifting it and drawing them over once more. He slid round and had her against her back now, his face lost against her neck, he knew - exactly - how to use his mouth; less of the talking, more of the action.

She felt her jaw loosen, dropping, head leaning back slightly, her breaths becoming quite laboured- shaking for more divinity.

Then a pinch, sharp, he let his fangs dig just a few layers down, enough to bruise, but not to free any of her life; the blood they so worshipped, they wouldn’t bite each other yet, that was a very intimate, very important gesture for vampires to make; to claim, to own, to share their lives.

“Ah.”

Eliza gasped, her eyes opening for just a moment, in surprise, in sensation.  
It was a gesture between vampires, to prick at the skin like that. A serious gesture, but sweet. John was silently showing his feelings with his fangs, they both knew the code of course, a deeper connection, a communication beyond human behaviour, and one to be very sexually invigorating. Onset of biting, it came first, to show interest.

He was telling her he was thinking about her seriously, her hand ran through his hair then, as silent acknowledgement to this. It broke a pause in his gentle seduction, it made her want to think, buzzing beneath her arousal. But it would come after, she knew this now.

“John…”

Eliza whispered, he kissed at her flesh again.

Her whole body, from head, to toe, tingling, so stimulated it was almost numbing. Just when she thought he couldn’t arouse her any more, he’d gone above and beyond, a man with tricks flying out his sleeve, keeping her enticed, the purest form of attraction.

Her fingers curled through his delicate, fluffy tufts of hair, tugging it gently, encouraging, pleading.

He finally parted her neck, the inner of her parted legs throbbing with every millimetre he drew closer as he drew his face against the fabric of her dress, thin enough, for him to continue kissing, despite the cloth between his lips and her skin. It still made it’s impact. Slipping slower as he went, making every second count; it felt longer to Eliza.

Only he could be cruel, barely a kiss away from her sweet spot, remaining there, targeting it for a few long, heavy moments of anticipation, before he finally, grandly, made his first delicate swipe.

Eliza moaned out at once, thick with the heat he’d so carefully nurtured her into, his lips, a moment that could’ve shattered her all at once. It was her turn to sing into the depths of the forestry, cuddling them in to the remote spot he had chosen.

There could never be enough oxygen, her breaths long, drawn with such haste, such desperate need in constant repetition, endless, forever-fought.

It was deadly silent around them, though between them, loud, proud, pronounced and rippling away.

 

Eliza shuddered and writhed, his hand pinning her down, the other tickling, exploring, just below his rested chin.

“Fuck…..”

Eliza voice grew brittle, shaking immensely, her cheeks ran damp with fresh, hot, tears leaking out. It was so intense, she was overcome with sensation, emotion, passion for another being. She couldn’t stop herself, and she wouldn’t either way. 

Every little flick, every last suckle. He knew no limit to how far he pushed her, how deeply he allowed her to experience him, his performance; a magnum opus, for her, nobody had brought her to tears, ever. She didn’t even associate the two things, before this. It had rapidly evolved into something else entirely, he directed it all, his energy, his vibrance towards this, he wasn’t just trying to make her feel good physically - he wasn’t just pleasuring her. 

He was loud and excellent, perfected to a fine beauty of modulated movements. Even when he wasn’t on the receiving end, he made his presence known, with the sounds he produced. Gentle hums and groans, the sound of his every action, it formed another layer for her experience. He wasn’t shy of what he was doing to her, the confidence was felt, heard, even smelt. He played to every sense, he made it completely, unforgettable.

It couldn’t last much longer, she couldn’t take anymore.

“John…”

Her glorious words, echoing, repeatedly leaving her in different waves of emotion, pitch, pleasure.

He smirked against her and she knew he was doing so but she was too caught in orgasm to react. Very intensely so.

It wasn’t often he was given the absolute pleasure and privilege of going down a woman, but when he did…

He took a duty the of cleaning her up happily, before he slowly came to meet her gaze again, cuddling up to her lovingly, wiping away the runaway tears gently with his thumb.

Eliza took a few long moments to even register any of it, her eyes slowly opening again and being met by his own, gentle, smiling face. It was too much, it was overwhelming, but she wouldn’t wish it away either. She grasped his hair tightly and drew him into a long, steamy kiss. It picked up notes of everything they didn’t quite muster up the first time around, extenuated by a mutual confidence, and a flourishing of feelings declared. Confession. Such confession.

They drew, and continued, John gently rolling onto his back, she followed him over, on and on, until they couldn’t go on.

With Eliza tucked warmly, safely, protectively between his arms, wrapped up preciously. They fell asleep upon the forest debris, exhausted, comfortable, in a world of their own. This place was so free spirited, so far from the developed, lack-luster of the cities beyond, that it became its own world the moment they joined it. Nothing else existed. Nothing else needed to.


End file.
